


As the Sun Rises

by Steph1roth



Series: FFXV A.U. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex (Aurorae is 17 but this is age of consent is 16.), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, original character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: A collection of stories of Aurorae growing up and the people around her.





	1. Prologue: Extinguish the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. As the story and world evolved the previous chapters must too. Please be patient while the updates are made.
> 
> Updates:  
> Added Prologue.  
> Updated Chapter 2 Aftermath  
> Chapter 4 Added for Nyx  
> Combined chapters 5 and 6  
> Updated and Combine Chapters Shield of the King and White Lies.  
> Combined Imbolc Chapters into one.  
> Chapter 8 updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marilith tries to extinguish the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers it's been a minute since I've updated. Real Life got real and I had to take a break. I'm back now and as my story has evolved chapters are being edited, updated or added as the case maybe. I hope to flesh out the story and characters more. Here is the first of many changes.

It happened far too quickly for any of them to react.  One moment they were assuaging Noctis’s fears that their father didn’t care that it was his birthday and the next the car was flipped on its side.  There was screaming, but it all sounded far away like a hazy dream, but the smell of fire was clear.  Aurorae shook her head.  Clearing the fog focusing her eyes on finding the other two that were in the car with her.

It didn’t take long to find them still strapped in their seats and fortunately oblivious to the world.  Warm blood covered her arm, but it wasn’t hers, the window above her was broken with bits of torn flesh clinging to the shattered glass. 

 _Mother…_ she spared the poor woman only a moment before focusing on getting herself and her brother out of the car.

She could smell the demon.  Hear its scaled body slithering along the ground and the sickening smack of its lips as it gorged on its meal.  As much as it hurt to lose her, Aurorae was glad the demon was distracted, or they would surely be dead before she could get them out of the car.  Her seatbelt gave easily, but Noctis’s proved more difficult having been damaged in the crash.  Cursing softly in a long-forgotten language Aurorae summoned the smallest flame to burn through the nylon strap hoping it wouldn’t get the demon’s attention.  Ignoring the pain running up her arm and the blisters forming Aurorae hauled her brother out of the torn roof. 

It wouldn’t be long before the demon finished its meal and noticed them.  Dragging him behind a large rock she sighed in relief that he had a strong pulse and nothing more than a broken knee. Leaving his side, she returned to the car to retrieve Ignis.  The sound of twisting metal and guttural growls pulled her attention back to the demon which was now pulling apart the remnants of the car.   

She could see Ignis inside still laying limp against the seat.  Aurorae’s gaze went from the car to the demon.  Her mother’s fresh blood flowed freely from its chin, down its perfect breasts and covered its first set of arms. 

 _Extinguish the Light_.

It’s voice a low, pale and sad reflect of the Daemon that it once was.  A beautiful creature of nature.  Half maiden and Half serpent with beautiful feathered wings and an unearthly voice.  Aurorae looked upon her with pity.  She was supposed to bring joy and music to the world.  Not devouring women and men from twisted heaps of metal in the middle of the night.  Her heart wept for the creature she once was just as much as it demanded justice for the life taken from her. 

_Fresh meat…_

Great droplets of saliva mingled with the blood on her chin and sizzling as they hit the ground. Striking at her faster than any mortal creature Aurorae watched the demoness expression turn from murderous glee to shock as her weapons bounced harmless across a glittering red barrier.  The marilith roared.  Rearing back, she attacked again only to find the barrier holding despite the smell of burning flesh permeating the barrier.  The burns crept up her neck and jaw her flesh blistering, bursting and falling away in large chunks only to regenerate. 

So, focused on the unyielding barrier that the demon did not notice the approaching cars nor the King until one of his sword pierced her side.  Howling in pain she spun, rearing to attack only to find more swords assaulting her.  Aurorae watched dispassionately as the demon was forced to retreat until she fell over a cliff, disappearing from sight.

Releasing the barrier Aurorae ignored the shouts of the men whose concern was the demon.  Noctis was safe at the moment.  Her concern was the unmoving figure still in the seat.  Grabbing the belt she gave it a firm yank.  A piece of metal flying over her shoulder from the force.  Tears stung her eyes as his body tumbled lifelessly to the ground, large chunks of glass and metal protruding from his face and chest.

Aurorae knelt next to his prone form touching his chest above his heart.  There was no pulse, but it was not yet too late.  With all the care in the world she pulled the puncturing object from him.  Placing her hands over the worst of the wounds Aurorae pressed their foreheads together.  She whispered to him.  Power causing the air around her to heat up even as it absorbed the flames in their immediate area.

“Not your time Enkara.”

Aurorae exhaled slowly.  A piece of herself splintered off, following her breath and lodging its self in Ignis’s mouth.  The pain was intense.  Aurorae refused to let go of consciousness until her felt the fluttering of his heart against her fingers. 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a long road.

The aftermath of the Marilith attack on the Kingdom and Lucis was grave.  The kingdom mourned the loss of its Queen and prepared to mourn its princess as well.  Grievously wounded in the attack, though some of her injuries where questionable.  In the end the medical staff didn’t question _how_ she became injured what was important was the she lived and how long she’d be in this coma.

After what seemed like an eternity the Oracle, Queen Sylvia of Tenebrae, stepped out of the small room in the medical ward of the Citadel.  She looked worn, but was smiling, the dark circles under her eyes did not diminish the joy in them.   The King stood as she exited.  Looking at her hopefully and taking her smile as good news.

"My daughter-"

"She will recover."  she watched him cry in relief.  "It will take time my King and not even I can predict _how_ she will recover.  She is strong.  That she survived at all shows that.  Now all we can do is wait."

The king let out a loud, shaky breath, nodding that he'd heard her.  His shield reached over and squeezed his arm.

"You should rest Majesty, it doubtful she is awake and even if she were she needs rest too."

"I want to be alerted the moment she wakes."  Regis said finally, his voice leaving no room for protest.  "Come now Clarus."

Watching the king depart the Oracle also retired to her chambers to rest.  It had been a very long day. 

 

* * *

 

Aurorae remained in her coma much longer than Noct had, while he'd woken and began recovering his strength, she remained in slumber looking barely alive save the steady rise and fall of her chest.  Noct spent his free time sitting in her room reading her books or doing his homework, he had started sleeping in there again in the wake of the attack and no amount of convincing could make him change his mind, having just lost his mother he was so scared of losing his sister as well.  Ignis tried to keep the room fresh by opening the windows every day and bringing in fresh flowers from the garden, chrysanthemum's where her favorite. 

It had been almost a month since the attack.  While her physical injuries were mostly mended she still hadn't woken and some feared she wouldn't, but the Oracle was confident she would.   The Queen would come sit with her every day, praying to the Astrals to hasten her recovery and opening her eyes, even as others began to lose hope she remained ever hopeful. 

Noct made Ignis promise to keep his sister company while he was at school.  Loath to disobey his prince Ignis sat in her room doing his homework at her desk while she slept behind him.  He was grateful that this part of the Citadel was quiet, few people came this way, and it let him study uninterrupted.  Today, however, it was less studying and more doodling on his worksheets.  He was drawing flowers all over the corners while occasionally glancing over his shoulder at her bed.

He sighed.  There were a few draw backs to being in this part of the Citadel, few people came this way, so few servants came in this room, leaving the curtains around her bed drawn closed.  Pushing himself out from her desk he strode over to her bed and slowly drew back the curtains.  Lady Sylvia said she'd benefit from the fresh air and light while she slept, so Ignis made sure she had plenty of it. 

The light hitting her face made her eyes twitch.  Ignis stared.  Convincing himself it was a trick of the light and wishful thinking until when he turned away he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist.  He turned back in shock to see her smiling weakly at him with her fingers wrapped around his wrist.  Her grip was pitifully weak, but she fought to hold on if just barely.  With her other hand she attempted the motions for water, but it was only when she spelled the word he understood.

"Here."  sitting next to her he helped her drink from the straw pushing the stray strands of hair that were plastered to her face back. "Better?"  he asked.

She nodded. _Noct_?

"Recovered.  He is at school.  He will be most overjoyed to know that you've woken and your father.  Speaking of which I should-"

She shook her head.

"But he wanted to know the moment you woke.  I shouldn't disobey him."

 _Worry wort._ She gestured with on hand while the other one squeezed his hand as tightly as she could.

"I will be right back." 

True to his word after he went to inform the staff that she'd woken he came back and sat with her.  She latched onto his hand rather tightly, which was fine until the King stepped into the room and Ignis tried to stand to give them time alone.  She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who'd just been in a coma. 

"Ignis."

"Your Majesty, I was just leaving." Looking down at her hand he found that she still hadn't let go, even after giving it a tug, he didn't want to yank his hand free forcibly.

"Looks like you are staying."  laughter in the king's voice, a rare thing since the attack. "Seems that my daughter wants you at her side." 

Ignis sat back down next to her as the king sat on the opposite side.  He ran his hand through her hair, smiling, the first genuine smile in months.  She spelled things out to him with her free hand.  Simple requests or questions.  She didn't once ask about her mother, not out of avoidance but because she _knew_ what happened to her. 

The king stayed for an hour before duties of the kingdom called him away again, which left her and Ignis blessedly alone.  He could feel the exhaustion coming off her in waves and in the way her eyelids dropped.  Lifting her hand, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles before extracting his hand from hers.

"You need to rest."  her hand twitched as she lost the battle against sleep. "I'll be here if you need me."


	3. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurorae dreams and has a gift for Nyx.

As she became strong enough to leave her bed for longer and longer periods of time the king assigned her two semi-permanent caretakers to both make sure she had company during the day and help her with daily affairs that she couldn't quite handle herself.  One was a eunuch by the name of Cyril and the other a Glaive meant to keep her safe. 

Cyril took care of her personal affairs such as: dressing, bathing, cleaning her room and changing her sheets.  He had come into the King's service when he married his childhood friend Aulea.  He had a special connection with his mute daughter as he could understand her without words.  Aurorae was quite fond of Cyril herself.   She always thought him queer, something was not quite right, not necessarily wrong just not right like his skin was wrong.  She trusted him because all that he did, he did out of love for Aulea's children, for her and Noct.

Each of the glaives were assigned to her at least once, but she didn't like Tredd or Luche, they were far too short with her and frankly Titus scared her.  She liked Crowe and Libertus but the one she got along the most was Nyx.  He didn't treat her like a ward or a charge.  He played with her, told her stories of his homeland and genuinely pleased to see that she learned the silent language the hunters of Galahd had made to communicate. 

It was late.  The sky was still black but the soft lights of the Citadel, that never really slept, filtered in through her window the trees of the garden creating shadows on her dim walls.  Above her was a dreamcatcher, it was the last one their mother had made before their trip, it had long dried out but the faint scent of holly still clung to it.  The tiny crystal beads she wove into the web glittered catching the faint light from the window. 

She felt distant from her body and part of her wondered why she clung to it so desperately.  Was it because of Noct?  She certainly worried what would happen to him should she be lost as well, but was it enough to cling to? No.  It wasn’t just Noct.  He was a big part of it but not the whole picture.  There was Ignis, Cyril, Nyx, her father…

‘…Father…’

The word was exhaled with the barest of breaths warming the cool air of her room as if a fire had been lit.  In the dreamcatcher the crystals took a reddish hue glittering like embers.  Closing her eyes, she recalled the first time she saw her _father_.  He was huge.  Terrifyingly huge, with massive horns and burning eyes, but she wasn’t afraid.   He held her between his hands smiling down at her softly.  It was the same look the king gave her when he looked upon her now.  She felt a smile tugging at her lips despite the pain wracking her body.  

Aurorae exhaled again and fell deeper into the memory.  Her pain faded away and was replaced by the warmth of her father’s fires, his love of humanity burned in her fiery heart borne of his own love, but she was incomplete.  She remembered him returning with eyes burning with anger but weeping sorrowful tears.  They refused to let her walk among them.  They had barely agreed to allow her to continue to exist.  He took her in his hands sealing her in a egg rippling in the colors of a burning fire placing her in the hands of his Messenger.

 

* * *

 

She smiled when Cyril opened the door and he walked in.  He looked tired.  Dark circles and bags under his eyes.  Her smile faded as she took in his appearance.  He looked unwell.

_Are you unwell?_

"No, no princess. Just tired."  he smiled at her halting next to where she was seated. "Gardens today?"  he asked.

She nodded.

He knelt to lift her from the bed.  Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned her head against his shoulder.  It was reassuring to him that his burden was now heavier.  When he'd first lifted her, it was like she was nothing at all.  He was afraid he'd break her if he squeezed too hard.  Cyril opened the doors to the gardens for them.  Nyx had to stop and light his eyes adjust to the change in light before continuing into the gardens where he was certain Cyril had set up a place for her to sit and enjoy the sunlight. 

In a small clearing surrounded by flowering dogwoods was a thick blanket littered with pillows, enough to make her comfortable outside.  She was like a flower that had been denied light, the more time she spent outside in the sun the stronger she got.  She reminded him of his little sister.  He was surprised how comforting the thought was.  She was sweet, caring and genuinely wanted to know about him, his culture.  She had all the makings of a great ruler if she lived that long. 

He tried not to think about how fragile her life was when he set her down and got her settled in her own little patch of sun.  It wasn't the most heroic work for a glaive but he was genuinely happy when he was assigned as her guardian for the day.  From her place on the blanket she watched him find a place nearby.

"Is there something on my face princess?"  he asked smiling in her direction.

She shook her head.  _Dark things swim in your eyes._ Her choice of words made him frown, he didn't want to talk about the nightmares. She was preceptive, like Cyril, and saw things that others didn't.  Sometimes it was a blessing and other times, such as this, he cursed it and the fact that she made him _want_ to talk to her.

"Bad dreams."  he said tight lipped turning away from her face as if that would help.  He heard her moving around the blanket and the sound of a squeaking box brought his attention back to her where she held out something in her hands. "What is this?"

She smiled at him offering it wordlessly.  She moved herself closer when he finally took it from her. Unwrapping the square box.  Lifting the lid, he stared at the contents of the package.  Not only was it handmade but it was hand with symbolism, things she'd learned from him.  It wasn't around but the branch used to make it bent into a pentagram, a symbol of protection.  The branch itself was birch.  To make the webbing of the catcher she used wool, what she made access to, it wasn't tight enough but that didn’t make it any less perfect.   The care in which she put into it made him choke up forcing him to swallow the lump that found its way into his throat.

Rubbing his suddenly itchy eyes.  He used his hands to say thank you as his voice had continued to fail him.  This was one of the single kindest things anyone had down for him since he'd been forced to leave his homeland and family behind.

 _Mother used to make them for me and Noct every year on the winter solstice._ She explained once he’d looked back at her. _She’d make them out of small branches from Holly trees.  I thought I’d try and find something from your homeland, to help you feel less alone._

He stared at her, stunned, in silence.  While he was eternally grateful for the King for accepting him, giving him a home, a job and a calling; he’d never felt as accepted as he did right now.  Not only did she go out of her way to get to know the people she was interacting with but she’d even gone as far as learning about their culture.  It made all the stares and muttered ‘immigrant’ slurs bearable.

At first, he was pretty sure he’d been assigned to this duty as some sort of punishment.  It kept him away from the fighting, the action and at first when the others would come back with their great battle stories he was disappointed he couldn’t be there.  They’d laugh and droll on about how boring the day must have been sitting with the sickly princess all day and at first it was boring.  All he did was sit or stand and watch her and move her when she wanted to go somewhere else.  Then she stared making him things.  Small things at first: daisy chains, woven bracelets made from grass or flutes from reeds she’d asked him to get from the garden’s pond.  She’d even taught him how to play them.

The more time he was assigned to her, now because she got along with him it was the King’s request that Titus assign Nyx to her, the days weren’t boring.  He looked forward to seeing her.  She made all the pain of his family’s deaths seem far.  Which was odd as she didn’t talk about her mother.  This was the first time she’d mentioned her in months. While there was sadness in her eyes there was also resolve.  It seemed unfair that spent more time with retainers and guards than her own family.  It was the gentle, but firm, squeeze on his arm that brought him back to the present and face to face with a concerned looking princess.

_Are you alright?_

“Yes.”  He nodded clearing his throat. “Very.  Thank you.” 

She smiled at him.  A smile like his sister used to give him.

She looked past him towards the doors.  Following her gaze, he saw Cyril stepping out with a large tray in his arms.  Immediately Nyx pulled his arm, gently, from her grasp to help Cyril with the large tray.

“Thank you, Master Ulric.”  Cyril smiled as the Glaive took the tray.

“Just Nyx.”

He repeated for the umpteenth time, though Cyril refused to call him by his first name, it was always Master Ulric.  Cyril smiled at Nyx before stepping back into the doorway to retrieve a pitcher of lemonade.  She waited happily on the blanket while they set up the table, always making sure to set a place for him and Cyril, she insisted that they all take their meal at the same time.  It made her feel more like she had a family, instead of servants and guards.  She looked up at him when his shadow blocked out the sun.

“Lunch is ready, princess.” His eyes always smiled when he called her princess. Kneeling she wrapped her arms around his neck which made lifting her up easier. “You’ve gotten heavier.”  He grunted.

She made an expression that would have been laughing had she the ability to make the sound.  _That is good, yes?_

“Means soon you’ll have to walk.”


	4. The Meaning of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has a soul searching moment while falling off a building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful @dudewheresmytea for their beta services.

He came up here often to get away from the noise of the barracks and city. To think and drink.  Sometimes he thought about jumping off and _not_ warping away.  It was tall enough that the impact would kill him instantly.  Next to him sat a small wrapped box. A gift for his sister. He bought one every year and spent that night up here thinking about joining her in the beyond.  Tonight seemed like a really good night to do so.

“Not thinking of jumping, are you?”

Nyx was so startled by the voice, he nearly fell off the ledge.  He was even more stunned to see the fragile-looking princess standing upon it as if she had no care in the world.

“Princess!” The look of shock on his face made her giggle. “What? You’re talking.”

“When it’s important.”

Realizing that she was standing on a rather thin ledge on one of the tallest buildings in Insomnia, Nyx scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to help her down. “Please.”

Taking his hand, Aurorae stepped down.

“How’d you even get up here?”

“Cyril. I’m not as weak as I look, but tomorrow will be a hard day for me.”

“Why?”

“If my glaive does something like jump off a building, I won’t have someone to carry me around and he’ll make someone else cry.”

He looked away from her then, unable to meet her intense gaze.  How did she know these things?

“Who?” he asked, still not looking at her but over the city.

“I won’t tell you.”  Stepping closer she slipped her hand in his.  It felt warm. She leaned her head against his arm. “You’ll find out soon enough that there is more to life than pain and suffering.  There is also joy and love.”

“I don’t know what you are, Princess.”  He looked down at her and exhaled. Aurorae gazed up at him briefly.  Her eyes radiated with an inner light that cast out a nearly violet glow. “Or why you chose me.”

“I am old.”  The voice coming from her was not that of an eight-year-old.  It held an echo and power. He could feel that power emanating from her where their hands touched.  It welled up on his inner wrist. Nearly burning. “When I last walked Eos, the Astrals still influenced the world.  I chose you because I need you. If you still want to jump you’d better hurry before the others realize you are gone.  Already one searches for you.”

She still hadn’t let go.  Aurorae could feel him trembling, fighting against the onslaught of emotions she always managed to pull out of him.  

“Dammit!”  he swore - his voice thick with feeling. Using his free arm, Nyx roughly rubbed his eyes. “What sort of Hero would I be if I jumped off of a building?”

“The kind that holds onto too much pain.”

“What am I supposed to do?”  he asked in a desperate tone. “Just let it go?”

“Yes.”  She let go of his hand then.  Climbing up on the ledge so that she was facing him, not so much an eight-year-old girl, but a woman in the prime of her youth with fiery hair and molten eyes. “Holding on to the pain will not bring your sister back, nor is thinking of death while drinking on the tallest building in Insomnia a good way to honor her.   She took his hand in hers again and that spot on his wrist re-warmed. “Drowning in the pain of loss will not help those in need, those who need _you_.  You are reckless because you do not care for your own life and heedless of those who do.”

“How do I let go?”  he asked, shaking his head at her. “It’s all I’ve had for so long.  What if there’s nothing left?”

“You’ll know when you hit the ground, won’t you?”

Nyx didn’t have much time to formulate a response before Aurorae yanked hard on his arm, pulling him over the edge of the building.  The world zipped by him and everything was replaced by the roar of the wind hushing by his ears. He _could_ just fall.  Become a mess on the street for some poor sod to clean up.  Aurorae’s words invaded those thoughts: _‘heedless of those who do.’_

It dawned on him _who_ wasn’t just one person, but many.  Libertus, Crowe, Pelna, Clarus’s boy that looked up to him, and, of course, the Princess.  So many who placed value in his life even when he didn’t. Throwing his kukri, Nyx managed to warp just in time to prevent hitting the pavement at a fatal velocity. Warping up into the air in the hopes of slowing his fall to a more survivable speed, he still hit the ground hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.  Pain blossomed from his shoulder and he _knew_ he’d landed all wrong.

* * *

 

“Hey, look, the idiot’s awake!”  A familiar voice called when Nyx finally woke up.  Blurry-eyed, he vaguely recognized the dark outline of Crowe standing at the foot of his bed.

“Hey Crowe,” he mumbled, feeling pretty good at the moment.

“Don’t ‘hey Crowe’ me,” she barked, and punched his uninjured shoulder.  “What were you thinking?”

“How it would feel to be to hit by a truck,” Nyx replied groggily, laboring himself into a sitting position. “Feels pretty great.”

“I imagine that’s the pain killers talking,” the unimpressed doctor commented. “We’re gonna keep him here for few days to make sure he doesn’t do anything to aggravate his shoulder further. After that, he can leave. Just don’t send him back too soon.”

“You know you’ll miss me when I’m gone!”  Nyx’s flirt sounded even more comical delivered with a slur from the strong dose of painkillers he had been given.

The doctor raised her eyebrow at him. “Stay out of trouble, Hero.”

She closed the door behind her, leaving Nyx alone with a visibly upset Crowe. She still stood at the end of his bed with her arms crossed over her chest.  Her mouth was set into a tense scowl.

“You know, your face is gonna become stuck like that if you keep glowering at me.”  He fought to stay awake, vaguely aware of the throb in his shoulder and the sun filtering through the windows. He swallowed, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

“When are you gonna start taking this seriously?”  she snapped, uncrossing her arms and gripping the bars at the foot of the bed tightly.  “You could have lost use of your arm or worse... died. What were you even _doing_ up there?”

“Contemplating the meaning of life,” he answered, reaching for the cup of water sitting on the tray next to him. She watched as he struggled to get it to his mouth and back to the tray.

“ _And_?”  she questioned angrily.

“I’ve come to conclusion I am an idiot.”  Which was clearly the answer she wasn’t expecting.

“How did you come to that conclusion?”  she asked, not denying his claim.

“Tough love.”

“What do you mean “tough love”?”  she asked.

“I didn’t jump, Crowe.”  He admitted. “I was pushed.  To prove a point. A very painful one.”

He could see her shock turn into rage as the bar at the end of the bed began to buckle under the pressure of her grip.  Sometimes he forgot how strong her magic made her.

“ _Pushed_ ?”  she asked, her anger barely contained. “By _who_?”

Nyx shook his head.  “Not gonna tell you.”

“Why the hell not?  They nearly killed you!”

“Because they don’t deserve your rage.  I’m alive Crowe. Let’s just be grateful that I decided to save myself.”

“Save yourself?” she growled at him.

“I could have warped to safety at any time, but I didn’t, it took nearly splattering on the pavement for me to realize my life is worth something.”

“Ugh.”  Crowe made a disgusted noise. “I’ll have to inform the Captain of your condition.  Try not to jump off of any buildings between now and when you are released.”

* * *

 

Cyril’s voice called from the opening door of his recovery room. “Master Ulric, you have a visitor.”  

“Princess.”  

He smiled at her bobbing head as she made her way over. It soon faded when he saw her face, though.  Dark circles clung under her eyes, and her skin was pale and clammy. Nyx refocused his gaze upon Cyril. “Shouldn’t she be resting?”

“She should,” Cyril answered, looking from the glaive to the young princess. “However, she was quite adamant upon visiting you today.” Setting a chair beside the bed, Cyril addressed the princess.   “I will wait for you by the door.”

Aurorae watched Cyril as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him and taking his post. She chuckled when he opened a large novel to read.  Nyx waited for her to settle in the chair.

“That nasty trick has gotten me into trouble with everyone.”

Aurorae snorted with amusement. “Weren’t you the one contemplating jumping off the ledge anyhow?”

“Point taken.”  Nyx’s chuckle turned into a groan as the pain from his many broken bones assaulted him. “So, Princess, you gonna tell me who you are?”

“I supposed after throwing you off a building you deserve that much,” She replied, smiling softly.

“At the very least.”

Turning from the prone glaive, Aurorae caught Cyril’s gaze through the room’s window.  He gave her a brief nod before going back to his book. She reached behind to pull the shades down and the room plunged into a comfortable darkness with only the ambient glow of the monitoring machines providing illumination. Pulling out a candle from her pocket and a box of matches, Aurorae set the candle on the bedside tray.

“Once, long ago,” Aurorae began, lighting the candle. “Ifrit was alone.”  Passing her fingers through the flame a dozen or so faerie lights burst into life over the bed, taking shapes as she spoke. “He made a daughter from his own heart.  He wanted her to stand among them as equals, but you see the other members of the Six voted against making her one of them.”

“Heartbroken, The Pyreburner pleaded with the souls of the world to give his creation life.  Both Eos and Nyx answered his call.” Aurorae smiled at his reaction to his namesake being in this story. “Did you know that you are named after a Goddess?” she asked.

“That would explain a few things.”  He replied lazily, still entranced by the dancing faerie lights. “Was she the goddess of flirting?”

“No,” Aurorae replied, laughing. “She was the Goddess of Night, The Plague mother.  Nyx was the opposite and consort to Eos, Goddess of the Dawn. For both of them to answer his call was indeed an honor.  Offering his creation, he knelt while the two goddesses gazed upon her. Each would bless her but for a price. She would not stand among them as an Astral, but having been born of his love for humanity, she would stand among them as symbol of both worlds.  The first High Messenger, Lestari.

“Lestari was the bridge between the Astrals and Men.  She trained healers and plague-eaters. She loved a mortal and was murdered for it.”

Nyx fixed his gaze on her.  She was playing with the faerie lights with a sorrowful look on her face.

“Lestari means _everlasting_ in the Astral tongue.  She was meant to live, to die, and be reborn forever.  But a jealous god told an ambitious human how to slay her, and he inflicted a mortal wound.  The only way she could survive was to flee her body and hide it until she could gather enough power to heal herself, but this jealous god sealed her soul away.”

He watched her in silence for a few minutes before speaking. “Are you?”

“I am a wayward soul, cast adrift from my vessel, aboard a tinder ship ready to catch fire any moment,”  she replied softly. “Two-thousand years alone in the dark, chipping away at the wards that bound me, to be reborn in frail bodies.  It took me time and lives to figure out how to not set my vessels on fire.”

“So, you are telling me that you are the first High Messenger, reborn as a human because your body is in stasis somewhere?” Nyx asked.

“Is that so hard to believe given all that you’ve seen in your life?”

“No, not really.”  He shook his head. “And this?”  he asked, showing her his wrist.

“My mark.” Aurorae answered simply, tracing the lines with her finger. “A piece of my magic, should you need it, but I hope you won’t...”

He made a humming sound in reply.

“You need rest, just as I do.” Aurorae extinguished the candle.  Cyril with his uncanny timing chose that moment to reenter the room and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. “Rest well, Hero.”


	5. Soothing Nightmares and Guilty Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful @dudewheresmytea for their beta services.

Noctis always knew when his sister was in distress.  It didn’t matter what he was doing or where he was, when he felt that wave of nausea and panic he dropped whatever he was doing to find her.  Ignis knew that if Noct suddenly left or ran off, it was usually to find his sister and that she was in some sort of distress. He’d long given up trying to convince Noct that it wasn’t appropriate to share a bed with her, because frankly, Noct didn’t care.  His sister was his world. Part of Ignis was jealous but he kept it carefully hidden.

So, when Ignis found Noct’s room empty it wasn’t hard to imagine where the young prince had gone.  The door to her room was ajar and a soft light of a flickering candle offered enough illumination to see the objects in the room, but not to disturb the occupants resting.  Cyril looked up when the creaking of the door caught his attention. He smiled at Ignis, waving him inside.

“The Highnesses are resting.”

Ignis frowned.  Cyril didn’t try to dissuade their behavior but instead encouraged it.  He said it helped improved her strength to have her loved ones so near. Ignis’s intent was to convince Noct to go back to _his_ bed before they both got in trouble, but just like every other time he came in here, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Noct was a very different child in the presence of his sister. The normally reserved and shy boy was very open with her. He had once even started a fight with another boy for calling his sister a name.

“Noct,”  he called softly from the edge of the bed.

“Shhh,”  the prince pressed his fingers to his lips. “She just fell back asleep.  I’ll return in a bit.”

Ignis sighed.  He waited quietly in the dark, seated upon the edge of the bed opposite of Noct, where there was more room.   He felt Noct’s eyes on him. Leaning back against the headboard, he made himself more comfortable. They could be there a while.  Aurorae reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, snuggling into his side. He heard her sigh contently beside him.

Ignis wasn’t sure when he had drifted off.  When he opened his eyes, he saw the early morning rays of the sun filtering through the windows in the room.  Once again, they’d all fallen asleep with the princess - which was highly inappropriate. He could only imagine what the servants were thinking once they’d realized _both_ of their rooms were empty.  He heard voices coming from the common area that linked her chambers to the rest of the Citadel.

“You should have sent them back to their rooms.”  Ignis recognized the voice. He didn’t care much for the servant it belonged to. “I could excuse Prince Noctis sleeping in his sister’s bed, but not the boy.”

“You will excuse everything,”  Cyril retorted in a smooth and level manner, tone authoritative without raising in volume.

“How dare- ? I am in charge- “

Cyril cut the servant off.

“ _You_ oversee the staff. oversee the children,”  Cyril replied sharply. Ignis could see from his vantage point by the doorway that Cyril hadn’t risen from his chair. His book still sat in his lap. “What is not excusable is isolating her from friends and family.”

“She isn’t isolated- “

“But she is,”  Cyril continued, cutting the man off again. “Lacking the strength to go where she pleases, she cannot see her brother or friends on her own accord, and with them not having much time to see her due to obligations, I’ll see to it that she’s not deprived of what little time she has for visitors.  Whether that be at night or not.“

At some point during his conversation with the servant, Cyril had glanced in Ignis’s direction and smiled. The servant, however, didn’t seem to notice.

“Tell his Majesty if you must. I stand by my decision, as I have the well-being of all three in mind.”

“The boy isn’t- “

Cyril shot the man a look that could melt the Glacian’s corpse.

“His _name_ is Ignis, and he is just as much my responsibility as the twins are,”  Cyril spoke slowly. Ignis blamed it on the firelight, but swore he saw Cyril’s eyes glow red for an instant. “He is not a servant nor under your authority.  He was entrusted to me, by the _King_ , to care for as I saw fit and I will kindly ask you to remember that.”

Cyril continued to stare at the servant until they emitted a frustrated sigh, and turned on their heel and left.

“You can come out now.”

Hesitantly, Ignis stepped out of the doorway.  He looked a little guilty knowing that Noct was his responsibility and he didn’t want to get Cyril in trouble.  He genuinely liked him.

“Why so glum?”  Cyril asked him, finally setting his book down on the table.

“We- I got you in trouble again because I couldn’t keep Noct in his room.”

“No,”  Cyril replied with a chuckle. “These people are far too focused on appearances. They forget that the people they serve have feelings and needs too.  You will never be able to stop Noctis from coming to his sister; you should accept that fact. Nothing will be more important to him, not even the Crown.”

Ignis looked down at his feet.  He didn’t have anyone that he was that close to, except maybe Noctis, but he always ended up feeling like the odd man out when Noctis was with his sister.

“Ignis.”  Cyril said, waiting for him to look at him. “Always remember that you are just as important to Noctis as his sister is.  You are what grounds him and keeps the worry of losing her from gnawing holes in his heart. You are much more than just your duty.”

Ignis nodded in affirmation.

“I should wake Noct up for school.”

“Not today,” Cyril replied, smiling when Ignis looked at him with a confused expression. “I think today you two should spend time with Aurorae.”

As the day wore on, Ignis felt guilty for not being at school, even though the absence was excused. He still felt that they were doing something wrong.  Noct’s laughter over a game him and his sister were playing broke his train of thought. It was a rare sight to see the prince acting like a boy his age and it usually only happened with his sister.  That wasn’t to say him and Ignis didn’t have fun, but the smiles came so much easier with her in the room, especially during the last year.

“Iggy, come play!”  Noct’s voice rose over the sound of his own thoughts, distracting him. When he noticed Ignis hesitating he added. “Rae made something for you.”

Ignis’s head popped up from his book.  Sighing, he set it down and made his way over to where they were laying on a blanket.  It was always a surefire way to get him to come over. Aurorae would make him things, usually from flowers but sometimes sticks.  He sat between them, though a bit closer to her than Noct; he didn’t seem to notice that Noct was pleased that Ignis was with them and not sitting by himself with his book.

With the help of her brother, Aurorae sat up from where she was laying. She held a woven band of willow branches with brightly colors flowers.  She placed it on Ignis’s head, smiling as it fit snugly. She’d made one for Noct and herself. Noct looked at him and laughed.

“You look so silly,”  he laughed.

Ignis frowned.  He thought about taking it off until she plopped one on Noctis’s head, which looked just as silly, in turn making Ignis laugh and Noctis frown.  She began to laugh, also a rare thing in recent days.

This was Ignis’s guilty pleasure.  Spending days lazing in the sun with Aurorae and Noctis when they should have been at school.  Part of him still felt like he should have been doing his school work and making sure Noctis did his, but that part of him was quickly overridden by the overwhelming joy of spending time with the two single most important people of his young life. Aurorae had precious few moments of true happiness in her life locked away in the citadel.

So, it went on like this for another year and a half.  Cyril would detain them from attending school for a day or two every month or so when Aurorae was having a rough day, with the understanding that their schoolwork would get done.  Ignis enjoyed these precious moments together but made sure that his work was completed even though Noct protested greatly about having to remain inside until his work was done. Ignis made it a point to remind his charge that _he_ also had to stay inside until _he_ was done as well.  It was one of the few times that Noct didn’t complain about sitting and doing his schoolwork quickly and diligently, so he could go play with his sister.

He was also excited because Cor was bringing his son over to play.  Noct was so excited to have a new playmate that he could barely sit still in his seat and once the last math problem was done, he was up and out before Ignis could even check his work.

“Okay done - bye!” he yelled before Ignis could stop him.

The older boy sighed.  He should have made him stay to make sure everything was correct.  He picked up the paper and looked it over, everything was correct. It irked Ignis just a little that the only time Noct actually applied himself was when it had to do with seeing his sister.  Sliding the paper in the folder with their other work for the day, Ignis headed outside to meet the new boy.

By the time he rejoined the others, Cor had already left for work, leaving his son behind with Cyril and Aurorae.  Noct, while normally shy around new people, had his sister here to bolster his courage and was openly chatting with the blond-haired boy.  He was a little on the heavy side, wore glasses, and had a sunny disposition. Noct was readily translating Aurorae’s hand gestures into words for him.

“She says you can call her ‘Rae’.” Ignis heard as he approached. “This is Ignis.  He’s Rae’s boyfriend,” he said, giggling.

The blond could barely hold in his laughter, but at the sight of Ignis’s blushand Rae slapping Noctis’s arm and frowning- albeit playfully- had him laughing along with Noctis.  Rae grabbed Ignis’s arm and pulled him down beside her before he became really mad.

“They are just playing,” she said, smiling at him, which begrudgingly made him feel less angry. “His name is Prompto.”

Ignis sighed and watched the boys run off together into the garden.  He was a little annoyed that they ran off and left her here alone, but she didn’t seem to be overly upset.

“I thought he wanted to come play with you,” Ignis said after a moment, annoyance peeking out in his voice. “It doesn’t seem fair to leave you here alone.”

“He’s happy.  Noct doesn’t have many friends.  I don’t mind. Besides I’m not alone, am I?” she said, smiling up at him.

“I suppose not.”

He couldn’t help but to smile at her.  He enjoyed the moments he got to spend with her alone, even if they were only quietly sitting and reading together.   Sometimes he’d read out loud to her from whichever book he was currently reading. She enjoyed it even if it was a textbook from school.  Today, however, Cyril had brought out an assortment of board games that the other boys ignored as they opted to go swim in the pond instead.

“Cyril taught me a new game,” Aurorae gestured before pulling out what looked like a checkers board, but the squares were smaller and far more numerous, with small black and white tiles. “It is a strategy game he learned abroad.  Far to East, before he came to Lucis.”

“What is it called?” he asked, watching her set up the board. She handed him a clay cup containing black tiles.

“It is called _Go._ ”

Ignis listened intently as she explained the rules of the game.  He knew that Noctis wouldn’t have had the patience for a game like this, and was almost glad he had a friend as rambunctious as he was to keep him company while he got to play with her.  It wasn’t very often that they got to play games like this together, as they usually had to cater to Noct’s easily bored and distracted mind. He was also glad that Cyril was out there with them, keeping an eye of the boys, so that he _could_ actually pay attention and enjoy the game.

It wasn’t that Noct lacked intelligence, he didn’t, but Aurorae was intelligent in a much different capacity.  She was shrewd, calculating, and utterly ruthless when it came to strategy games. It she wanted something, it was no holds barred when she applied herself to get it.  Even when Ignis was just learning the game she didn’t hold back, beating him twice before he got the hang of it, and was able to keep up. He found it frustrating, but deep down he enjoyed the challenge she presented to him.

It was Cyril calling for the boys to come get cleaned up for lunch that finally drew their attention back to their surroundings.  Noct and Prompto came back covered in mud from catching frogs in the pond. Cyril only chuckled. Shooing the muddy children into the bathroom, he got them cleaned up and into dry clothes just as lunch was being served.  It was an assortment of meats, fruits, veggies (that Noct ignored) and cheeses. All finger foods.

Once Cyril had gotten both boys seated, he set down plates and juice for everyone.  While Cyril primarily cared for Aurorae’s needs, he also, by extension, cared for Noct’s and Ignis’s.  Cyril smiled graciously as the prince took his plate from him without so much as a thank you. He didn’t seem to mind the young prince’s lack of manners, though Noct _did_ seem to remember them when Prompto cheerfully said thank you and at last muttered one of his own.

Noct ignored the veggies that were on the platter as he devoured the meats and sandwiches, but he gulped the juice down.  Knowing Cyril, his days’ worth of veggies was in that glass carefully disguised as fruit juice.


	6. Shield of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurorae and Noct meet their new instructors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated and combined with Chapter 7 White Lies.

Just after their tenth birthday Noct started physical conditioning and sparing with their ‘shield’ to be, however, due to Aurorae’s health she was still relegated to light activity, which translated to yoga and Tai Chi to help with muscle strength and flexibility.  The upside was she got to spend more time with Ignis as in addition to his physical conditioning training. 

Aurorae sat next to Noct in the training hall while they waited for their perspective instructors. She bumped into his shoulder.  He gave her a small, nervous smile.  He didn’t like meeting new people.  She did her best to get him to relax.  It was difficult being in a new space and waiting for new people whom were going to teach them to defend themselves. 

“Do you think he’ll like me?”  he asked nervously.

“There is nothing about you not to like.”  She whispered.

“What if he doesn’t like you?”

“Doesn’t matter if he doesn’t like us.”

The doors opened with a loud bang as four large people entered the room.  Immediately the twins jumped to their feet, Noct behind his sister, which garnered a frown from the youngest of the four.  Aurorae simply stared at him, _hard._ Sparing him only a momentary glance she looked to her father and his ever-present shield and smiled.  Her face immediately softened into warm familiarity and her hands worked at a frantic pace, at least to the young man standing beside his father, drawing soft laughter from the older men. Aurorae was very selective on _who_ heard her speak.

“You are always a delight to see.”  Regis smiled warmly at her. “You’ll have to slow down for poor Clarus here,” he chuckled. “he’s forgotten how to speak with his hands.”

Aurorae laughed, and the comment drew a giggle out of Noctis behind her, which again garnered a frown from the young man standing there, Aurorae ignored him.  She assumed he was one of their teachers but didn’t want to focus on the sullen-faced boy yet.

“Your Majesty is always a clever man.”  Clarus responded smiling at her, though he rolled his eyes at her father’s comment. “Today is a big for you both.  You both get your shield.  Must feel nice to be freed from your chambers.”

She nodded.  Even if tiring she was glad that being allowed to stretch her wings.  Being cooped up in her chambers for the better part of two years became tiresome regardless of how Nyx, Cyril and her brother tried to liven things up.  She looked back at Noct over her shoulder.

 _Who is his shield?_ She asked, her posture defensive ever protective of her brother.

“Protective as ever I see.”  Clarus found her protectiveness endearing even if she was the weaker of the two. “Shall I introduce my son, Gladiolus?” 

It was more of a statement than a question.  His smiling face put her at ease even if she felt Noct step closer to her.  Looking up at him she stared hard for a long moment before extending her hand.  The young man seemed surprised by the masculine gesture of greeting.

“Come now boy, shake her hand.”  His father was hardly holding back his laughter, but the gesture seemed important.

Stepping forward Gladiolus took her hand.  Her grip was surprisingly strong for someone who’d been so very ill.  Her eyes were very intense, and it was hard to resist the urge to look away especially when she was staring directly at him silently. The only sound she made was a sigh, the sound of her exhaling air from her lungs.  Reaching with her free hand she brought Noct out from behind her nodding to him before releasing his grip.

“So, you approve of my choice?”  he asked. “Or should we wait for Iris?”

 _Is that an option?_ She asked, smiling when both men burst out laughing.  Gladiolus started turning red.

“No.” Clarus replied laughing.

_Then I must approve due to lack of viable options._

The men shared another hardy laugh which put Noctis at ease as he quietly introduced himself to the young man.  She spied him looking down at her brother as her attention was directed to her new instructor.  Stepping forward was a woman in her middle years.  The only indication of her age were the wrinkles at her eyes and mouth.  Otherwise she was large and fit. 

“I would like to introduce Agnetha.”  Clarus waved the woman over.

Aurorae immediately noticed the thick, jagged scars that arced around the woman’s throat.  She doubted that was where the scar ended.  Someone did not get such vicious wounds without others to accompany them.  The woman smiled at her warmly though and she had kind, if firm eyes.  Aurorae’s keen eyes spied the slave brand on her shoulder only partially hidden by her clothing.

 _You were a slave of Nifilhiem._ She pointed to the woman’s shoulder.

“Aurorae.” Her father barked, more surprised than angry.

The woman held her hand up smiling.

 _Yes, young one._ She knelt so that she was eye level with Aurorae. _You are very perceptive.  Your father,_ she pointed to the King, _freed me.  Now he does me the honor of teaching his children._

Aurorae noticed how she didn’t differentiate between those born to him and those he was raising.  This woman considered Ignis the King’s child.  This made Aurorae like her more.  Smiling she took the woman’s hand to their part of the training hall.

* * *

 

It was slow the first few weeks as Aurorae adjusted to any sort of physical activity.  Agnetha was a patient teach who was keen and perceptive to the needs of her students even before they were.  She would make Aurorae take many breaks to rest while her and Ignis continued with their lesson.  It was frustrating for Aurorae but steadily the breaks Agnetha made her take were shorter and fewer as she got stronger.  Their classes were only an hour long after which Ignis would go to his Crownsguard training or classes.  Often Aurorae would sit in the training hall quietly watching Noct and his ‘shield’ spar. 

Aurorae watched him carefully while reading or studying or sometimes blatantly observing.  Honestly, she didn’t like him much.  He never smiled, nor said an encouraging word just barked orders at her brother as he took hit after hit, hits that she often felt were too hard.  As the weeks turned into months of their tenth year he noticed her watching him, though he’d yet to actually speak to her and she only knew his name because his father was her father’s shield.  He’d simply stare at her before beginning again. 

One day in particular she kept her eyes glued on Noct and their ‘Shield’.  Anger rising as each blow was harder than the last.  She knew the older boy didn’t like her brother, but his job didn’t entail that he _had_ to like his charge only keep them safe.  Maybe it was just her fierce protectiveness of her brother talking and she was reading too much into it.  Sighing she turned back to her book.

As sudden as a strike of lightning, even before she heard Noct hit the ground, her flight or fight response triggered.  She warped, without thought or seeing her destination, even before the act registered with her she was staring at her brothers shocked face a split second before her shoulder exploded in pain.  The room had gone silence save the echoing sound of bones breaking and the clatter of the broken blade of the wooden training sword sliding across the floor. Noct looked in absolute shock between her, their shield and her now sagging shoulder.  No one had noticed the trailing flames from her warp trail.

It took Gladiolus less time to react to what had happened, but he still hadn’t had enough time to pull the strike.  He knew the moment it connected that the blow was too hard, even on someone wearing training armor the blow should never had been hard enough to break the training weapon. Next came the sickening sound of breaking bones which made his stomach lurch.  Dropping what remained of the broken sword he knelt beside her.  Her arm hung limply at her side with half her collar bone at least an inch lower than the rest. 

Noct was still in shock when Gladiolus knelt beside them.  Her apparent pain tolerance surprised even Gladiolus as she ignored her arm and touched her brothers face smiling at him.

“Rae.”  His eyes still very wide and his voice a harsh whisper. “Your arm.”

She made the _Shhhhhhhh_ sound. “Are you unhurt?” She whispered.

“Yes, Rae I’m fine…but y-you, you aren’t.”  Noct was up in a heartbeat after that lifting her by her uninjured arm. “Why’d you do such a stupid thing?”  he asked her harshly, ignoring Gladiolus completely. 

* * *

 

The two boys sat in awkward silence for nearly two hours after bringing her to the Citadel’s infirmary.  Their fathers were still in a very important meeting, and Cor had come to watch them until they could arrive.  He stood by the door of the waiting room with his arms crossed over his chest and his ever-present scowl plastered to his face, though in the moment it seemed more menacing.  He really wasn’t happy about having to stop what he was doing to come babysit these two boys especially when one was _supposed_ to be keeping the other out of trouble. 

All three looked up when the doors burst open with the King pushing through with his shield following soon after.  Noct almost immediately looked to the floor when his father stepped into the room.  Gladiolus maintained eye contact though it. 

“What happened?”  The King demanded of the boys. “Where is Aurorae?  Is she alright?”

“She’s in surgery.”  Cor replied.

“Surgery?”  He asked looking to the boys. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know.”  Noct said shrugging, still upset and worried about his sister.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”  He asked. 

“She was just suddenly there.  Asking if I was okay.”

Regis sighed looking from his son to the older boy and then finally to Clarus.  

“Tell us what happened son.”

He hesitated only a moment.  Guilt and shame staying his tongue.  Fortunately for him that was the moment that the surgeons stepped out into the waiting room.

“Your Majesty.”

“How is she?”  he asked walking with the surgeons Clarus following after giving his boy a look that stated that the conversation wasn’t over and leaving them with Cor.

* * *

 

She was staring out the window of the recovery room.  The sun was shining brightly in the azure sky, but the tall buildings blocked the clouds floating lazily by.   Somedays she missed the freedom of the open skies, burdened by memories of simpler times.  No people.  No buildings. No war.  Just open air.  The sound of the door opening brought her back to the present and the dull, throbbing pain in her arm.  It should probably hurt more but the damage from the Marilith deadened most of the pain receptors in her arm already. 

She smiled at her father’s worried face as he burst into the room coming to sit by her side. The concern he showed warmed her heart.  This was why she stayed.  Endured so much pain.  Simply to be loved like a daughter.  She looked up at his shield standing close enough to be present but far enough to give them some privacy.  A painting on the wall became VERY interesting to him.

“The boys couldn’t tell me what happened.”  He said taking her uninjured hand. “Please explain this to me.”

“It was my fault _.”_ Pulling her hand from his.

“Your fault?”  he asked. 

She noticed Clarus glance in their direction before looking back to the painting on the wall.  She knew she could tell the truth and possibility ruin the path set before the older boy for one stupid, foolish mistake as _trying_ to hurt the prince or she could lie.  Aurorae chose to lie.

“I saw him failing to protect himself and reacted.” She explained. “One moment I was reading my book and the next I was kneeling in front of him.  It was foolish to think that Gladiolus would try to hurt Noct.”

“So, you Warped to Noct to protect him?”  he asked.

“I suppose I did.”

“Foolish girl.”  He breathed.

“How bad is it?”

“No worse than it was before.”  Having calmed from the initial shock he sat in the chair next to her bed. “You’ll not hold a sword in that hand, but they are confident you’ll recover if the proper care is taken while you heal.  You can go home aft- “

His voice cut off by the ringing of Clarus’s phone. 

“You need to go.” She said looking from his shield to him. She could see the deep lines in his face, like gorges carved by rivers over time.  They made him look older than he really was.  He didn’t want to leave.  He wanted to be the father he never could in his position. She smiled at him.  “He’s going to tell you that you are needed.  I’ll be alright.”

All he had to do was look at his shield and know that she was right.

“…Majesty.” 

“I’m coming Clarus.”  She was still smiling at him, but the pain in his voice was still evident. She watched him turn at the door. “I’ll have Cyril come get you.”

The slow closing the door left her blessedly alone again.  It would be awhile before they’d let her go back to her room.  Settling down into the mattress she let sleep claim her.

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long as she out but when she woke she was in her chambers.  The sun was filtering through the gauzy curtains bathing her room in an almost angelic sort of radiance.  On the table beside her bed was a large bouquet of chrysanthemum’s and peony’s in pinks, purples, yellows and oranges.  She admired the loveliness of the bouquet and how it filled her room with a strong but pleasant scent.  She wondered who brought them though.  It was far too big to from Ignis, whom favored minimalism, and far too neat to have been her brother, he would have simply pulled the flowers from the gardens outside and brought them into her. She smiled at the thought.  Muddy water in the jar and dusting the table.  Those were the bouquet’s she loved the most.

She spied an envelope leaning against the vase her name written in a hand she didn’t recognize.  Reaching over with her uninjured arm she managed to get the card out without ripping the envelope terribly bad.  It was a simple store bought ‘get well soon’ card with no other writing on it.  She assumed who it was from.  He had nice hand writing for a boy whom had the temperament of a rutting bull.  Setting the card back against the vase she hissed as the movement sent bolts of fire down her arm and into her finger tips.

She looked up at the knock at her door.  She knew it was Cyril by the sound of it and the pause between the last knock and the door opening.  

“I’m glad you are awake young miss.”  Cyril smiled when he saw her. “Are you in the mood for visitors?”  he asked, and she looked at him quizzically. “The Lady Amicitia and her two children are here for a visit if you are feeling well enough to receive them.”

She considered for a moment turning the older boy away but nodded instead.  As Cyril disappeared from the room Aurorae got herself into a more comfortable sitting position.  She watched as the three-people entered her room.  The Lady Amicitia was an elegant and dark-skinned woman with rich amber colored eyes and dark wavy hair.  The older boy got his mother’s eyes.  Beside her was a small girl whom was full of nervous and excited energy, Aurorae smiled at her, and behind them was the older boy whom given her this injury. 

“My young Princess.” The Lady Amicitia greeted her with a curtsey.  Aurorae gave her an odd look as she introduced her children. “This is my youngest daughter, Iris, and you’ve met my son, Gladiolus.”

Aurorae looked at Cyril.

“She would prefer that we use less formal terms when in her private chambers.”  Cyril explained diplomatically. “Her first name would please her for you to use, My Lady.”

The Lady Amicitia smiled.  Then laughed softly. “As you wish.  I’ve never been a big fan of formality.  My husband’s influence mostly. My name is Amarantha.”

Aurorae smiled at her.

“Do you still require my services to translate?”  Cyril asked Aurorae.

Aurorae shook her head watching as Cyril left the room.  He left the door slight ajar.  Enough that he could be called if needed but enough to get them privacy.

“Did Gladdy really hurt your arm?”  Iris asked her eyes filled with genuine concern. Though she was still bouncing.

Her lips curled into a genuine smile at the sound of his nickname.  She looked past her to him for a moment to gauge his reaction. 

“…Iris.”  He said trying to keep his tone level.

“Careful Iris.”  Her mother chided. “You’ll hurt her if you bounce to hard.”

“Sorry momma.”

Aurorae reached over and squeezed the young girls arm and smiled.  Pulling a tablet from under her pillow she typed out her response.

[I am fine.  He didn’t mean to.  It was my fault.  I reacted before I thought.]  She looked up at Gladiolus as Iris read her response out loud. [I know he would never intentionally hurt either of us. The Flowers are lovely.]

“I know he wouldn’t either.  Gladdy is the kindest, nicest person I know.” Iris said a smiling lighting up her face as she handed the tablet back to Aurorae. “Really?  You like them?”  she asked. “I helped Gladdy pick out the colors.”

Aurorae nodded.  The love her sister held for him spoke volumes about the character of the boy standing in the back of the room. She only broke eye contact when the Lady spoke again.

“If it would be too much trouble I’d like to bring Iris here more often.  I know how hard it is to be so isolated during periods of illness and injury.” Aurorae nodded. “I’m glad.  We won’t keep you any longer I know you need to rest.  When you are feeling better we will come visit again.”

Aurorae smiled at her.

“Come children.  Let us go collect your father before he forgets that he needs to eat like a normal human.”

“Bye Aurorae!”  Iris waved, and Aurorae could not help but smile back and wave.  The girl cheerful personality was infectious.

“I’ll be right there, Mother, I just want to apologize before we go.”

“All right.  We’ll be outside.”

They both watched her, and Iris leave.  It was only when they were gone and alone, mostly alone, that Aurorae looked at him.  She watched him closely before waving him over.  He stood quietly for some time opening and closing his mouth in attempts to saying something but finding her voice failing him.

“You lied for me.” He said finally. “Why?  We both know I was trying to hurt him and I hurt you instead.” She reached for her tablet. “No,” she looked at him. “I understand the silent tongue, my father is Galahdian.”

She nodded. _I did and did not lie._

“What does that mean?” His brow furrowed in confusion. 

 _It was my fault for reacting as I did just as it was your fault for swinging with the intent to harm._ She paused watching his face. _You are a young man, with a good heart who made a foolish choice.  I’ll not ruin your future because of it._

He stared at her dumbfounded. “I-I don’t know what to say.” His voice quiet but his eyes still locking on hers.

_Say nothing.  Just BE what you need to be for us.  He means to me what Iris means to you._


	7. Imbolc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Verna Ball was one of the most important parties thrown in the city of Insomnia, at least for the nobility and high born, this was the time that everyone could come introduce their children to the prince and princess as suitors. It was also the traditional time that engagements were announced within the elite, but tonight’s buzz was the young Prince and Princess.

Ignis really didn’t like Gladiolus.  Of course he kept those thoughts to himself and was the picture of courtesy when he was around, but he didn’t like how he took over a room with his presence or conversation by just _being_ there.  He didn’t like his stupid face or how tall he was for his age.  He didn’t like how popular he was or how all the boys and girls flocked to him.  Namely he didn’t like how he and Aurorae had begun to get along. It bothered him how she simply forgave him for breaking her shoulder, putting her in a cast and back in bed; a place she’d only recently gotten out of.  He didn’t like how he brought her flowers over the weeks while she healed or accompanied his mother and sister to the citadel to spend time with the princess. He didn’t like her happy smiles at getting those flowers or laughter if he told her a joke.

He didn’t mind him when he was just Noct’s shield.  When he only had to deal with his popularity in school or training with the Crownsguard or Glaives.  Everyone was always talking about how _good_ Gladiolus was.  How _smart_ Gladiolus was.  How _talented_ Gladiolus was.  How _cute_ Gladiolus was.  It was fine until he began intruding on _his_ space, taking away what precious little time Noct left him with Aurorae. He did mind sharing her with Noct, she was his sister after all, he just cherished what time he got with her alone and didn’t appreciate sharing with someone else.

Suddenly his pencil broke, the graphite tip flying across the desk and disappearing into the neatly trimmed grass.  He hadn’t realized how much he was projecting his anger. No, it wasn’t anger, not entirely, it was something else in its entirety.  His neat handwriting had devolved into messy scribbles, that were still legible, and a harsh dot where the pencil had broken. He glanced up from where he was trying to tidy up his work as the Lady Amicitia was gathering her two children and bidding the princess goodbye.

“I’ll see you on Monday for training.”

He managed a curt nod but otherwise said nothing, believing that if he couldn’t say anything nice then he’d best not say anything at all.  Nothing that he wanted to come out of his mouth was nice. He went back to working, well pretending to work, until he heard the door close. A sigh he didn’t realize he was holding made its way out just as she sat down opposite of him, smiling. It was hard to stay in a bad mood when she was near.  She looked down at his notebook.

“You’re angry. “

“I am not.”  He replied, trying not to sound sullen or admit that the older boy had gotten to him.

“Your handwriting suffers when you are angry.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from his uncle, before adjusting his glasses.

“And you are nosy.” He said closing the notebook and watching her, trying not to smile back at her and failing as the corners of his mouth twitched.

“No, I’m perceptive.”  Aurorae said, setting a spring of a sweet-smelling bush with delicate white flowers on his notebook. “And you are bad at concealing things from me.”

“What’s this?”  he asked picking up the spring of flowers.  He liked the scent and the small blooms were bell shaped.

“Arbutus _.”_

“What’s it for?”

“You, silly.” She responded laughing at him. Her laughter made his cheeks burn, but in a pleasant way.

“Why?”  Ignis asked.

“Because I like you. “she replied, smiling.

“What about Gladiolus?”  he asked, twisting the spring in his fingers.  His voice soft and eyes downcast.

She tapped on his hand waiting for him to look at her before responding. “What about him?”

“You two are getting along well, that’s all.”

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No, not entirely.”  Ignis lowered his face his hair concealing his eyes from her.  “I-I’m just not used to- “he paused to take a breath. “to someone else capturing your attention.”

“Don’t be jealous, Iggy.” She laughed, tapping her fingers on his hand.

“I-I’m not jealous!”  he balked, pulling his hand away. “He has got nothing that I want.”

“Except my attention?” She asked.

Aurorae made a soft sound in her throat as his skin began to flush red starting from his chest and creeping up into his face.  Rising from her seat, she saw Ignis’s shoulders drop when she rose from the chair as he thought she was leaving. Ignis froze when she leaned against the back of his shoulders wrapping her uninjured arm around him.  Resting her head against his, Aurorae hummed next to his ear. Ignis forgot to breathe the moment she began to whisper in his ear.

“Happy Birthday.”

Her voice was warm against Ignis’s ear.  He wasn’t sure if the air around them suddenly got warmer or if he was blushing.  All thoughts of how _great_ Gladiolus was disappeared from his mind as she only whispered in _his_ ears.

* * *

 

The Verna Ball was one of the most important parties thrown in the city of Insomnia, at least for the nobility and high born, this was the time that everyone could come introduce their children to the prince and princess as suitors. It was also the traditional time that engagements were announced within the elite, but tonight’s buzz was the young Prince and Princess.

Noctis was uncomfortable and sleepy.  He had rather been playing video games with Prompto rather than attend this party, but his father said he _had_ to be here, but at least he’d be excused early to go enjoy the rest of the night with his beloved console.  The latter half of the party was for the adults anyway.

Aurorae was full of energy.  Tonight marked the beginning of the light half of the year and the energy had shifted in her favor.  She didn’t mind the stuffy ball where she had to sit in her warm, blue, knee length dress. It was high collared with gold buttons and decorated with embroidered spring flowers on the hem and sleeves.  She looked over at Noct, whom looked absolutely miserable in his suit, which made him look like a miniature version of their father which caused she to smile.

He tried to smile politely at the girls that were introduced to him, but just wasn’t interested, and probably never would be.  She gave a silent chuckle turning back to the line of boys mostly her age being introduced to her. She would try to remember their names but, like Noct, she wasn’t interested in them.  Not a one. There was only one person she was interested in and he had yet to arrive.

She knew the moment he entered the room, as quietly and unobtrusively as he could, embarrassed that he was late, of course. She watched him for a few moments, losing track of what the older boy before her was saying, focusing back on the boy after she heard a throat clear Aurorae held up one hand to signal that she was done.  Jumping down from her oversized seat she ignored the protests of the suitors left behind as she made her way through the crowd.

Ignis was dressed similar to Noct, in a lovely suit in Lucian colors, but he was significantly more comfortable in it than her brother.  His hair was done up in a ridiculous fashion that the court had been favoring, though it did keep his hair from hiding his face. Grasping his wrist and ignoring his startled yelp and the subsequent blush, Aurorae led him through the crowd and out into the gardens before anyone could come looking for her.

“Aurorae!”  he called as he was struggling to keep up, he was barely taller than her despite being two years older, how she managed to have such a long stride he didn’t know.  “What about the ball? Where are we going?”

She didn’t stop long enough to answer his questions, leading him as she was through the Citadel’s halls and up to a seldom used rooftop parlor on the far east end of the citadel.  These were her mother’s chambers and it would take some time for the Glaives to find them. Finally, she stopped and released his wrist.

“Are you gon- “he stopped looking around at the overgrown gardens and the spectacular view of the city below them, the sounds of the ball a distant hum. “This is your mother’s garden.  Why did you bring me here?”

“Because it will take them to longest to find us here.” She answered once she’d turned to face him. “I’d rather spend tonight with you then stuffy peacock boys,” she pantomimed being a peacock, which made Ignis laugh, “they are putting on display for me.”

“What about Noct?” he asked. “He’s still down there.”

“He’ll be fine.  Pouty but fine.”

“So- “he began to fidget as he stood there. “now that we are here, what are we going to do?”

Grabbing his hand Aurorae lead him to a wooden bench, it’s paint peeling from lack of care and rain, using her sleeve she swept off the snow that piled on the seat.  Without waiting for an invitation, Ignis moved to sit down beside her ignoring how cold the wooden seat was or the slight dampness from the snow that still clung to the bench.  For a long time the sat enjoying each other’s company. Ignis wasn’t sure how much time has passed only that his hands had begun to go numb. Aurorae’s gaze focusing on him when he began to blow on his hands.

“Cold?” She asked.

“A little, but I don’t want to go, “he quickly added. “I’ll be alright.”

She shook her head and for a moment Ignis thought she was going to make them leave.  The others still hadn’t found them, and until then he had no desire to rejoin the adults just to watch other boys strut over her affections. Instead she shifted so that she was facing him.  Taking his hands in hers, she cupped them and hummed a note deep in her throat. He nearly jumped when she conjured harmless, but warm, flames licking across her hands.

She smiled at him.

“How-How are you doing this?”  Ignis asked, eyes alight with amazement.

“Magic.” Aurorae said, her voice heating up the air around them pleasantly, it also made her eyes glow with a strange orange light.

“You’re beautiful.” Ignis gasped, still in awe of her.

Releasing his hands, Aurorae pulls their foreheads together. “My heart burns for you.” she whispered so only he could hear.

Before Ignis could respond they heard the doors to the garden’s open and the sounds of booted feet. Releasing him, she watched the Glaives jog down the rocky paths, making no move to alert them to their presence.  It was Ignis who stood when the voices of the Glaives reached them.

“We are over here, sir!”  he called, standing to her side while she continued to sit.

She couldn't help but frown when it was Luche’s smug face that rounded the corner.  Her disdain for the Glaive evident on her features.

“We’ve been looking for you for the past hour!”  he tried scolding, but only Ignis was affected by his rebuke. “Come on, Princess, it’s time to go.”

She shook her head.

“Aurorae!” Ignis said, his voice pleading. “Don’t get us in more trouble.”

Luche turned and watched her. “Let’s go.” He said again, his voice shorter.  Again, she shook her head. “We don’t have time for this, time to go Princess.”

Luche grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards to door.  She pulled against him, wincing when he carelessly knocked her injured arm into a tree. He had noticed the small boy run up ahead of them.

“You are hurting her, let go.”

“Get out of my way, boy.” He growled, pulling the struggling princess forward again. “I won’t ask nicely again.”

He refused to move.  With his free hand, Luche roughly picked him up by the front of the shirt and tossed him aside.  She watched in surprise and anger as he landed on the frozen pond crashing through the thick ice.  He was just going to leave him soaking wet on a freezing rooftop. She pulled back on him again, this time with more force.

“Princess if you don’t come nicely I will have to force you.”

“No.”  She said firmly, her eyes blazing alight, much to his surprise she _had_ a voice.

He felt the air around them warm up but couldn’t figure out why or where it was coming from.

“So, you can talk you little shit.” He growled trying to pull her again, but finding she was refusing to budge.

Sometime deep within her boiled over.  A power long dormant reaching the surface and burning her skin.  She wasn’t ready for this and it was going to hurt, but she wasn’t going to let him continue. Exhaling slowly out her mouth he felt her getting uncomfortably warm.

“What the- “

“Burn.”  She whispered harshly, just loudly enough for him to hear as his sleeve caught fire, forcing him to let go of her.

Turning from him, she ignored the painful burning from her hand as she ran back outside to find Ignis shivering and struggling to get out of the pond.  It wasn’t deep, but the ice kept breaking making it difficult to find purchase and the cold was making his limbs numb. Plunging into the water and headless of the soaking fabric, she pushed Ignis out of the pond before finding her own way out.

“Wh-what happened?”  he asked through chattering teeth.  “You-you’re hurt.”

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and helping him to his feet. Keeping him close and humming just enough to keep the cold at bay.  She took him through the servant’s passage, ignoring the sounds of people yelling from the other side of the gardens.

* * *

It was Cyril that found them soaking wet and, in Ignis’s case, bleeding from where he’d cut his forehead crashing through the ice, leaving dark trails on the tiled floors.  Without a word, he ushered them into the warmth of Aurorae’s chambers. He set on getting Ignis out his sodden suit and wrapped into a warm blanket.

“H-how bad is it?”  he asked, still shivering as Cyril cleaned up his head.

“Not as bad it could have been.”  Cyril smiled down at him. “It may leave a small scar that will fade with time. You are lucky, much longer in the cold and you’d be in the hospital.”

“Aurorae helped me out of the pond.” He said softly.

“Of course, she did.”  Cyril replied stepping back. “I should inform the king that you both are safe and sound.”

Ignis sat holding the blanket close, staring very intently at the floor giving a very soft ‘okay’ in response.

“Ignis.” Cyril waited until he looked up to continue. “You aren’t in trouble.  That Glaive and his temper is at fault. I will make sure the king knows what happened.  Here are some of Noct’s sleeping clothes, they may be a little big, but they are warm.”

Ignis watched Cyril close the door behind him, his steps disappearing into the void of the citadel.  Stepping out of the blanket, he dressed in silence his mind replaying the events of the rooftop. He couldn’t help but wonder why the glaive acted so hostilely towards either of them.  Most of all he wondered  _ how _  she could do those things. Before much more wondering could be done, Aurorae walked out of her bed chamber in her sleeping clothes.  He was more than surprised to see her arm, the one injured by Gladiolus, out of its sling with only a slight hint of bruising while her other arm was covered in a gauzy bandage with pinkish stains seeping through.

She smiled at him, Noct’s clothing hanging off his lanky shoulders, Aurorae watched him carefully gauging his reactions as she always did before speaking, whether verbally or not.  Ignis couldn’t take more of the silence. He had too many questions.

“Aurorae.”  He rose, the blanket forgotten falling to the floor. “Your arms.”

She waved one hand dismissively in front of her as if the injuries didn’t matter. While this body was still far too young, there were those that were content to push her and others whom needed, and deserved, explanations.  Her only hope was that it was not too soon.

“Ask.”

A single word.  A word that held power, authority, and something else that Ignis couldn’t place.

“How did you do that? Out in the garden.”

“Let me show you something.”  Aurorae let go of his hand. Rising from the couch she approached the fire.  Kneeling she reached into the hearth.

“AURORAE- “Ignis cried, rising to his feet only to be halted by her upraised hand.

“You wanted answers Ignis.  You must trust me. Can you do that?”

He looked frantically from her to the fire and back again.  Slowly he sat back down. He was tense all over his eyes glued to Aurorae as she retrieved an ember from the hearth and held it in her hands.  He watched with utter amazement as the embers did not burn her, but as it died in her hands her wounds healed.

“Hold out your hand.”  She bade him coming back to the couch.  Once he’d opened his hand she placed the cold piece of charred wood in the palm of his hand.

“It’s cold!” Ignis exclaimed, his eyes going wide with wonder, turning the piece over in his hands. “How is this possible?”

“In ancient Solheim it was tradition on Imbolc to tell creation stories.  As tonight marks the beginning of spring. The most popular story told was of Ifrit’s daughter, do you know it?” she asked.

Ignis shook his head. “There are no stories of Ifrit having a child.”

Sadness cast over her features.  “Forgotten or erased.” Taking a deep breath she sat down next to him. “Regardless of what the lore books say Ifrit indeed had a daughter and one he loved more than anything in the world.”

“Even Shiva?”

“Even Shiva.”  Aurorae said softly.

Ignis relaxed as she spoke.  It could have been the sound of her voice or the rising warmth of the room or even the events of the evening, but he was finding it exceedingly difficult to keep his eyes open.  An embarrassing yawn made its way out of his mouth.

“Should we continue this another time?”  she asked in good humor.

“No,” he replied, his voice sleepy. “I like the sound of your voice.”

She laughed.  “That’s good.”  She watched as Ignis relaxed enough to lay his head in her lap.  She ran her hand through his hair as she continued weaving another spell, this one subtler than the last. “He named her Lestari, dedicating her to Eos, The Soul of the World.  Impressed with his creation Eos cast her blessing upon the child, giving her form to hold her fiery spirit. “

Pausing when she heard soft snores coming from Ignis, she gazed down at him with a look of sadness and longing.

“One day she met a strong warrior,” Aurorae continued to card her hand gently through his hair.  In that moment she didn’t look like an eleven-year-old, but an extremely old creature who had seen eons drift by, “he changed everything.  She loved him more than the sun. More than the fires that gave her life.”

Ignis stirred in his slumber on her lap.  Carefully pulling his glasses off his face, she folded them and placing his on the table next to the sofa.

“He, in turn, fell in love with her.  Swearing his undying fealty to her service.  When they exchanged their first kiss, Lestari went to her father asking for his blessing.”  She ran the thumb of her free hand over the skin of his left inner wrist. She smiled when the sigil glowed softly. “He agreed, Ifrit, her father.  He blessed them. That their love would survive the trials of time and transcend death. “


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are abound.

The last six months were boring and frustrating for Aurorae.  She had to keep her arm in the sling to maintain appearances, and not draw attention to the fact that she was no longer injured.  During this supremely lackluster time she sat in on the Kingsglaive training sessions. It was the highlight of her otherwise dull day watching Crowe Altius training other potential Kingsglaives that had a talent for magic. 

While Aurorae had little use for magical training, it did allow her to observe how these people wielded the King’s magic.  It stabbed her heart with needles of sorrow knowing that each new person connected to him killed him a little faster. Maybe there would be another way she wondered, her gaze wandering up to where the crystal was kept.

“Class dismissed!”

The sound of the students leaving the hall brought her focus back to the moment and the woman standing in the room with her. 

“I hear you’ll be getting out of that sling soon,” she said, pointing at her arm.

Aurorae nodded in return.

“Quiet one, aren’t you?”

Aurorae smiled at her.

“Well, won’t this be fun.” 

Aurorae smiled wider at the sarcasm in the woman’s voice.

“Why don’t you show me what you can do,”  she said, waving at the three braziers in the center of the room.

Walking up to each, Aurorae peeked inside the first one which contained dry ice.  She heard Crowe snicker as Aurorae skirted the ice careful not to touch it.

“Don’t like ice, do you?”

“No,” she replied, peeking in the brazier that hummed with a constant buzz of electricity.

“So, you  _ can _ speak.” Aurorae smiled at her amusement.

“On occasion.”

Coming to the burning brazier, Aurorae smiled.  Fire was something she was intimately familiar with.  She caught movement out of the corner of her eye from a Glaive when she made to reach in the brazier, but the glaive stopped to watch her.  Despite being the princess, the glaive needed to see what she was capable of, and Aurorae was relieved when she wasn’t treating her like glass.

“I am intimately familiar with fire,”  Aurorae said, almost caressing the flames with her free hand. “Did you know that fire was the symbol of life and rebirth in Solheim?”

Crowe stood quietly watching the princess cradle the flames in her hand.  Looking back over her shoulder, Aurorae approached Crowe holding the flame.  There was no ember in her hand, just straight flame licking at her fingertips. The only indication that it was hot was her skin being slightly pink like a mild sunburn. 

Aurorae smiled at Crowe’s barely disguised expression of surprise.  Very few could wield the elements so effortlessly, and even less at such a young age.  

“History lessons weren’t a part of Glaive training.” 

Aurorae hummed in acknowledgement.

“It’s a pity that we no longer remember where our magic comes from.  The precious gift that was given. To only be used to harm.” Aurorae shook her head, she looked almost sad. “Fire was meant to heal.”

Crowe resisted the urge to reach up and adjust her collar.  The room had warmed up to uncomfortable levels since the princess had come in, though she seemed unphased by the heat, in fact it seemed to be coming  _ from  _ her.  Closing her fist, Aurorae extinguished the flame and Crowe swore she saw red and orange lines following the veins in her arm.

“What are you?” 

The question left her lips before Crowe could stop it. Aurorae’s laughter filled the room. 

“I am old,”  she replied. “Reborn through the ages waiting for my time to return.”

“The fuck are you talking about - “

Aurorae cut her off by grabbing her arm.  Flames flared to life at the point of contact between them.  She showed Crowe some things she needed to see to believe, some memories that were held close to her heart.  By end of it, breaking contact, Crowe stood staring at her dumbly, unsure to make of what she’d seen.

* * *

 

Finding her way to the Crystal Chamber wasn’t as hard as she thought.  Getting in required a little more effort but she soon found herself standing in front of the glowing gem.  She could  _ feel _ the power radiating from it.  A power that felt so  _ familiar _ . 

“…Nyx…,” she muttered, stepping forward to touch the Crystal.

From the moment of contact she felt the power try to pull her in.  Her fingers sank into the stone like gelatin. Tendrils of power leaked from the point of entry and traced feathery patterns up her skin.  Reaching her wrist, it ceased pulling upon the sigil on her skin. It flared to life. 

“So that’s what you are doing,”  she whispered. “Using a child of Nyx to draw the lives of the bound Kings…but to what end?”  she wondered, fingers scraping against the power held within. “What do you plan to do with all this power?”

A strong force grabbed her wrist and yanked her in up to her elbow but no further.  Using what strength she had, Aurorae pulled the force as far out of the Crystal as she could.  She sighed in both relief and sorrow.

“Diabolos.”  Grasping with her other hand, she pulled him out further, but only up to his chest. The power of the Crystal tried to draw him back in. “Brother.  What has he done to you?” she asked, her voice breaking. 

Diabolos focused on her face.  Miasma bled from his black eyes like foul tears sizzling as they hit the floor of the chamber.  

“Sister.”  The single word was laden with weariness. “Beware.  The Prophecy…,” his voice held so much agony. “…it’s not our salvation, but our doom.”

The Crystal ripped Diabolos from her grasp.  His claws cleaved deep gouges into her arm, but she hardly registered the pain over the roar that filled the chamber. The room was suddenly swallowed by silence.

“Diabolos!”  she cried, trying to reach back in but hitting solid stone. “Diabolos…”  she said softly, tears burning paths down her cheeks.

Anger simmered beneath the surface.  They all wondered where Bahamut had sealed Diabolos, but to use him like this, she hated him more now than when he sundered her father.  They were all told that the Crystal was a repository of Eos’s power and until then, she believed it. In the end, it was all a lie, Bahamut was using Diabolos to drain the lives of the King’s. 

She had no idea how long she stood in the Crystal Chamber, but it long enough for the blood on her arm to cake and turn black. A small pool had formed on the floor.  She heard voices outside but paid them no heed.

“Why is this open- “ Inquired someone. The voice soon paused. “By the Six, it’s the princess!” 

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. It was as if they’d never seen blood before, the way their eyes widened at the sight of her wounds. 

“Get her to the infirmary now!”

Aurorae didn’t recall exactly  _ how _ they got to the infirmary, just that she was there having her arm wrapped by a nurse.

_ “How did this happen?”  _ Cor demanded. 

Her father must have been busy if Cor was here instead of him. 

_ “I don’t know how she got into the Crystal Chamber, sir.” _

She recognized the voice from earlier.

_ “And her injuries?” _

_ “I don’t know, sir.” _

A softer voice joined them.  _ “Perhaps you should ask her.” _

_ “Lady Amicitia,” _ both men said together.

She watched the nurse finish up and leave with the pile of dirty rags.  Sliding off the examination table, Aurorae stepped over to where Cor, Lady Amicitia and the Glaive the found her were talking.  Three sets of eyes focused on her. How to explain what she saw. No one would believe there was a Daemon trapped inside the Crystal that was draining the King’s life to keep the city safe.

Cor spoke first. “I’m not going to ask how you got in there.  What I want to know is how you got injured.”

He stood there looking at her expectantly.  The truth would be as damning as any lie and taken as such, so what did it matter if she told the truth.

“A Daemon,” she said firmly.

“I want the truth,”  he demanded. “It is impossible for - “

“Marshal,” the doctor interrupted.

Cor glared at the doctor.

“Her wounds are consistent with Daemon attacks seen in the outlands.”

He growled. “Someone call Cyril and have him come get her. You,” he pointed at the Glaive. “With me.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know what to make of her,”  Crowe grumbled, tossing her belt atop the pile of clothing at her feet. “I’ve never seen eyes like that in any living person before.”

Nyx kissed her shoulder.  Reaching up, he pulled her back down next to him on the bed.  Once she’d settled into a comfortable position he began caressing her arm.  

“She’s old,”  he said, remembering the first time he’d met her.  “I met her when she was eight. Never acted like an eight-year-old.”

“She’s eerie.  She started spouting about history and Solheim.  And then she grabbed my arm! The things she showed me.”  She glared at him when a barking laugh erupted from his mouth. “It’s not funny Nyx!”

“It is a little,”  he replied. “She was the one who set Luche’s arm on fire.”

“How do you know?” Crowe asked incredulously.

“She told me,”  he stated simply. “Luche deserved it.  He is an asshole.” 

“What am I supposed to do?  Every time I think about it my skin starts to crawl.  I can still smell her flesh burning.”

“Get to know her.”  Nyx told her. “Despite the strangeness of her being she is still a person.  Even old things can get lonely. She opened up to you. See what she has to offer.”

“You sound like you know more than you’re letting on,”  Crowe accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

He smirked at her.

“Perhaps I do,” his amusement rumbling in his chest. “When are you set to tutor her again?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”  Crowe let out a frustrated sigh. “What I am supposed to teach a girl that already knows more than I ever will?”

“How do you know you are supposed to teach her anything?”  he asked. “She’s working with me in the morning. You should come and watch.”

“How long have you been working with her?”

“You know how long I’ve been on  _ Princess Watch, _ ”  amusement clearly in his tone.

“You know what I mean!”  Crowe slapped his chest. “Ass.”

“Ow!”  he cried, rubbing the reddening skin. “When she was around ten, she started working with me.  She wasn’t strong enough to train with her brother, so after her yoga classes she’d come watch the glaives.  I found her playing with the wooden practice knives one day. She was emulating me.” Nyx recounted with a soft smile.  “Reminded me of my sister. We’d play fight every other day or so. Nothing serious or even remotely correct, just fun. First time she  _ ran _ and jumped at me I took her on as a student.”

“What did she teach you?”

He pulled his head away enough to look down at Crowe.

“She taught me that my life has worth and that I was too careless with it.”  He hugged her close. “Maybe the Astrals brought her to you to teach  _ you _ something rather than the other way around.”

In the quiet that followed, Nyx began to doze.  He was aware of the woman moving next to him shifting to get comfortable.  He reached for the magazine she was reading. The dull thud sounded on the glass of the side table.  It was a wonder how she wasn’t tired yet, but Crowe had boundless reserves of energy, which is what made her such a great mage. 

Shifting himself to get more comfortable, Nyx raised his arm above his head.  The movement normally wouldn’t have caught Crowe’s attention but something on his wrist did.  Crowe grabbing his wrist brought him fully into the realm of wakefulness just as true sleep was about to take him. 

“See something you like?”  he asked sleepily, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Where’d you get this?”

Crowe ran her fingers over the strange scarring on the inside of his wrist.  It had to be deliberate and looked almost like a brand but was raised instead of sunken in.  He watched her inspect it with her fingers.

“It was a gift from the Princess.”

“A gift?”  Crowe asked, raising one of her eyebrows. “She gave this to you?”

“She gave me that dreamcatcher too.” He yawned and pointed to the ceiling above his bed. “Never sleep so well as I do with it up there.  When I’m elsewhere I sleep like shit or not at all.”

“It looks like it was burned.  How did she do this to you?”

Pulling his arm from her, Nyx ran his own fingers over the mark. 

“A year ago, on my sister’s birthday, I was having a really bad day.  Everything was going wrong. Drautos was on my ass for everything. I was late to my post.  Lost my wallet. Broke my hand in warp practice. A bunch of other shit.” He paused, staring at the mark and what it meant to him. “It was late that night and I found myself on the roof.  Sitting on the edge with a six pack of beer and my hand in a cooler of ice. I hadn’t bothered to go to the infirmary.” 

He chuckled at his own stupidity.

“But anyway, I turned around and I saw her.  Standing there with a candle. I don’t even know how she got up there or away from her caretaker at the time.  But she was there. She said it was a long way down and set the candle on the ledge. 

“You see, the Princess is the type of person to pull your secrets out of you and you  _ want _ to give them to her.  I wanted to die just so I could see my mother and sister again.  I told her everything. Then she did the craziest thing. She pushed me off the building.”

“WHAT!”  Crowe yelled. “She  _ pushed _ you off the building?  That time when you broke your shoulder?”

“Yes.” Sighing, Nyx rubbed his eyes.  “She told me I was careless with my life.  Heedless of the people around me. Taking needless risks.  That if I sought worth to see through the eyes of those around me.”

“What did you see in hers?”  Crowe asked.

Nyx shook his head. 

“I couldn’t describe it if I tried. She said it was for me.  Whatever I saw.”    
  



	9. Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurorae has had enough to bullies and Regis has a proposition for Ignis.

It was shortly after Aurorae and Noctis’s twelfth birthday that arrangements were being made between Ignis’s family and the King for Ignis to wed his daughter upon her 18th birthday.  This happened for many reasons and mostly to keep her within Lucis but the King would not agree unless both his daughter and Ignis agreed. 

Ignis was a ball of nervous energy when he was called to the King’s personal study.  Opposite of Aurorae he was fidgeting with his hands and trying very hard not to pick at his face.  He kept his eyes downcast so that his hair hid most of his face ashamed of how it looked no matter what he did.  This morning the fourteen-year-old boy with glasses _and_ braces wanted so dearly to scrub off his pock marked skin and nearly did in a few places near his scalp that had scabbed over.  He was assured by the physicians that it would pass.  He’d grow out of it.  Though that knowledge did little to reassure him when he was the butt end of so much of the teasing about his appearance. Though the teasing stopped when Gladiolus walked into the room.  Ignis assumed he tried to keep it a minimum because he was Aurorae and Noct’s Shield not so much that he really cared about Ignis’s wellbeing over much.

Sitting here in the quiet of Regis’s personal chambers in the palace did nothing to help Ignis’s brooding.  His mind kept going back to the events early that day where some of the older boys were trash talking Aurorae.  Comparing her to a wilted marbol.  He’d stepped up and told them to stop and that’s when things went from bad to worse.  The boys turned their teasing tongues on him and by the time Aurorae came to visit him for lunch they had him backed in a corner with his thick glasses broken on the floor. 

To say that Aurorae was angry was an understatement.  While Ignis had finally grown taller than her, not by much though, they were still roughly the same size though she was far more aggressive than anyone her size ought to be as far as her royal tutors were concerned.  Setting the lunches, she’d made for them both on the bench, calmly, she stalked forward reminding Ignis of the times he’d seen Nyx or Crowe coming down the halls.   She spent so much time with them now and over the last two years that their mannerisms had started rubbing off on her.

She pushed the outer boys out of her way picking up his broken glasses along the way until she was standing in front of him.  He’d looked down at the ground ashamed.  He couldn’t even stand up for himself and she always did not for him and Noctis.  He admired that trait in her though.  She wasn’t afraid of anyone.   Grabbing his hand Aurorae drug, him through the throng of people over to the bench.  She was content to leave until the ‘leader’ of the group decided to speak.

“She can’t even talk!  How are you going spend the rest of your life with someone who can’t hold a conversation with you, huh Ignis?” 

Despite his blurred vision Ignis could see her jaw tensing even as she, still rather calmly, fixed his glasses, albeit temporarily.

“She gonna join the Crownsguard for you?”  he continued. “Since she already fights your battles for you.”

She set his glassed back on his face.  He clearly saw the anger in her eyes.

“Aurorae please.”

He pleaded weakly but he knew she wouldn’t let it slide, she never did. This time he even try to stop her from stalking straight up to the smirking boy. She halted right before him.  Ignis couldn’t stop himself from watching.  Part of him found pleasure in watching her emasculate the bullies.  All she did was stare at the boy, hard.  Hard.  Relentless and unnerving.  Ignis could see his fists opening and closing.

“Where’s your Shield shortcake?”  he asked smirking, though Ignis caught the slight quake in his voice.

She remained silent debating whether she should actually speak or not.  These boys didn’t care enough to learn the silent tongue of Galahd’s hunters as they weren’t going to be part of the Prince pr Princesses personal guard. 

“Who says I need a Shield.”  Her lips moved and her voice barely came out, but he could see that she wasn’t saying something.

The boy, however, took the bait and leaned forward.

“I can’t hear you shortcake.”

Now it was her turn to smirk.  The hit came hard, fast and straight to his throat.  It wasn’t hard enough to do any permanent damage but it _did_ cause him to fall back choking.  His friends were way to shocked to react right away.  Ignis for his part simply called the Marshal knowing he couldn’t stop what was about to happen next.

“You bitch!” 

The boys seemed to forget she was the princess in that moment of rage.  Normally numbers would be in their favor but Aurorae had been training with two glaives for the last two years and she didn’t play fair.  Humming loudly, she covered the floor in a thin layer of ice.  Those that didn’t slip immediately were her first targets.  One boy she took out by sliding between his legs and punching him as hard as she could in the groin, as he fell behind her she took out another’s legs as she slid by.  Grabbing a training sword that had been discarded on the floor she twirled about and hit another squarely in the chest with enough force to crack _his_ training armor. 

Aurorae wasn’t pulling punches today.  She meant to put an end to this but beating the ever-loving shit out of these stuck up elitist assholes.   They made her so mad.  They thought they were better because they came from wealthy family in Insomnia’s elite and looked down on Ignis because his family was a low ranking one from a diminutive state.

She kept a careful check on her anger though.  She didn’t want to permanently maim the boys.  Just temporarily maim them.  The thought made a wicked smile cross her lips as she broke another boys arm in at least two places.  She sauntered away from the pile of writhing boys on the floor and put the training in its place before moving to retrieve her lunches.   

Ignis looked up at her.  The anger had drained from her face and was replaced by something else he couldn’t quite place but it made his heart feel like it was going to fly out of his chest.  Both turned to the door when it opened and the Marshal entered.  The Marshal looked from them to the boys and back again.  Aurorae smiled and snickered quietly as she saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he passed them barking orders at the young men desperately trying to pick up their dignity.

So now that brought them back to the present with him sitting silently staring at the floor waiting to see the King which he was pretty sure meant he was found unworthy of his place since he was constantly being saved by his daughter.  He was so busy worrying about all the scenario’s in which he was sent away that he didn’t notice Aurorae move next to him until he laid her hand over his. 

It was always comforting when she touched him, as much, as it made him light-headed, but mostly comforting. She smiled warmly. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his bangs pushing them back revealing the product of his efforts to remove his skin earlier.  Aurorae’s fingers lingered over the areas that he’d scrubbed raw enough to bleed.  Ignis heard her humming softly and felt a tingling sort of warmth spread over his face starting where she was touching him.

_If you scrub so hard you’ll scar your face._

Scaring might be an improvement to what it was now, but he didn’t say that, it would just make her upset with him and that was the last thing he wanted.  She was content to let it end at that sitting in comfortable silence with Ignis until the doors Regis’s study opened and they were beckoned inside.  Out of habit she kept ahold of his hand as they walked into the chamber.  He’d long gotten used to Aurorae holding his hand that he didn’t notice anymore even if others did. 

He felt his heart sink when he saw his Uncle and Aunt sitting across from the King and it only the firm squeeze that Aurorae brought his mind from spiraling down that dark line of thought again.  Without thinking Aurorae sat next to Ignis, in the same chair, still holding his hand.  Regis smiled.  Even Ignis’s aunt and uncle were smiling.  It helped his nerves somewhat to see that they were smiling, at least he was sure he wasn’t being sent away.

“Aurorae.”  Her father began. “I have been discussing, with my advisor,” Ignis let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  Of course, his uncle would be here.  He was the king’s chamberlain, but was his aunt here? “The matter of your betrothal.” 

She felt Ignis’s grip tighten around her hand in reflex.  She glanced over at him.  He looked nervous.

“It seems that you show little to no interest in those suitors brought to you and run off with my son’s chamberlain whenever you can.” He continued.

Ignis had no idea why she was sitting there smiling. How could she be so calm?  Happy even?

“My advisor informs me that it is near the traditional time that a betrothal can be arranged.  A practice not used in a hundred years, but we think this case warrants it.  Though I would have your input first. “

For the first time since entering the room Aurorae let go of his hand.  All ready he missed it and could feel his anxiety flaring. He did his best not to fidget and opted to hold his hands in the lap.  He ended up holding them so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

 _Does this have to do with Nifilheim’s demands of a political partnership?_ She asked.

He smiled at his daughter’s shrewd mind.  She read the reports even if he said to keep them from her so they could have a semblance of a normal childhood.

“In part.”  He answered honestly. “While I would not outright refuse a partnership that would result in peace, I don’t want it to involve you or Noctis. But the interest has been in you.”  she could see the concern in his features. He hated putting such a adult decision in the hands of what he saw was a child.

 _I will agree to this._ She saw Ignis flinch out of the corner of her eye. _Only on the condition that I choose my betrothed should he have me._ She finished looking at Ignis.

He was so busy looking at his hands that he didn’t notice the four pairs of eyes looking at him.  Laughing silently, she poked him in the jaw.  He looked up at her sheepishly through his bangs.  Leaning forward she kissed him on the corner of the mouth.  It was a chaste kiss, but his first one, the softness of her lips made his cheeks burn.  Regis’s chuckle reminding him that they weren’t alone in the room making him blush even fiercer.

“I think we have her decision your Majesty.”  His uncle said, laughter in his tone.

“I think we do.  What do you say my boy?  Do you accept?” Regis asked.

Ignis thought he was going to pass out.  He wasn’t sure what was going on anymore.  Was he dreaming?  Or dead?  Did he hit his head too hard in the training room and this was some sort of fever dream?  First, they were talking about betrothal to keep her in Lucis, then she kissed him and now the king wanted him to agree to something and for the life of him he couldn’t remember what.

“Uh,” he started swallowing hard. “Accept what, your Majesty?”

Suddenly the King burst out laughing.  To his credit his uncle tried not to laugh and his aunt covered her mouth with her hand. Ignis looked around nervously.   Obviously, he missed something.

“My daughter has chosen you as her betrothed.”  He explained once he’d calmed enough to speak again. “Do you accept?”


	10. Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurorae has a opportunity she can't pass up.

The year Noct and Aurorae turned fifteen was one of the hardest years.  It wasn’t that any one bad thing happened, a bunch of little bad things and some good things compounded to make both twins have mixed feelings about the year.  Noct had just worked up the courage to tell Gladio how he felt about him and it didn’t go well.  Aurorae came back to her chambers, holding her acceptance letter for intern with the Royal Altissian Symphony, to find Noct curled up on her couch sniffling into a gallon tub of ice cream.

 Her letter forgotten, dropping to the floor behind her, as she snuggled up her brother’s side wrapping her arms around him.  She didn’t even have to ask before he started talking between choked sobs and bites of ice cream.

“He-he said I was just his duty and that i-it would be improper to have a relationship.”

Aurorae winced at the anguish in her brother’s voice.  Squeezing him firmly she leaned her head on his shoulder.  While sad that it didn’t go well she was glad that he at least told Gladio, now Noct knew where he stood and he could move on instead of pining in uncertainty.

After a while Cyril came and quietly took the remainder of the ice cream back to the kitchens leaving the siblings alone with just the sounds of a summer thunder storm echoing through the open windows.  Eventually Noct noticed the paper on the floor with the Altissian Royal seal on it.

“Did you get accepted?”  he asked his sniffling. He felt Aurorae nod beside him. “Good.  You worked really hard for this.”

She squeezed him again.  He knew what that meant.  She was worried for him.  About leaving him.  They both knew how long her and Cyril would be gone, at least a year maybe two, depending on how well she did.  While he would miss her terribly he would feel worse if she missed this opportunity just because he didn’t want her to leave.

“I’ll be okay.  I have Prompto and Ignis to keep me company.”  He noticed how she tensed when he mentioned Ignis. “You two still not talking?”  he asked.

Sighing she finally pulled back far enough so that he could see her.

 _He wanted me to stop fighting his battles.  So, I did.  Yesterday he had another pair of glasses broken and when I asked him who did it he snapped at me again._ She explained. _Maybe he should start training with Gladiolus._

“Did you tell him about going to Altissia?” again she nodded. “What did he say?”

She made the motion for ‘nothing’.

“He’ll come around, Rae.”  He hugged her again.

* * *

Noct was so sure he’d come around but Aurorae wasn’t so sure.  Everyone she told about accepting the overseas opportunity was proud and happy for her.  Music was one of her greatest passions and not many people were extended an invitation so young.  Ignis was still avoiding her and as her departure date came closer she resigned herself to them not reconciling until after she was gone, if that happened.

Cyril had been working with the Altissian embassy to secure them lodging for the duration of their stay.  Finding a place near the symphony hall but tucked away that Aurorae would not be overwhelmed by the noise of the city and that they not be disturbed by her practicing.  As it were he found a small house on the water that would suit their needs and with lodging secured began to task of packing up what they would take with them. 

She kept thinking back to what triggered his aggressive response.  Perhaps it was just all the teasing and insinuations that he wasn’t good enough for the Crownsguard because the princess kept fighting _his_ battles.  But they weren’t just his battles, they were hers too, same went for Prompto or Noct.  No one picked on Gladiolus he was far too large and popular for that. 

His words rang loudly in her head.

_You must stop Aurorae.  No one is going take me seriously._

Someone has to stand up for you.  She thought bitterly.  She shouldn’t have said it, but she did, the look of hurt and embarrassment was enough to make her almost regret speaking the truth.

They hadn’t spoken since then and he’d been avoiding her.  It made it hard to tell him she was leaving, but she was sure Noct had passed on the news that she was taking the opportunity to pursue her passion in Altissia.

Aurorae impressed that she wanted to travel light, taking only what they needed, as everything else could be purchased once they reached Altissia. It was just her instruments, a truck packed with a few changes of clothes, for the trip, and some knickknacks.  Her father, along with the Captain of the Kingsglaive, decided that two of his Kingsglaive would accompany them and provide Aurorae with protection.  Of course, Nyx and Crowe stepped forward.  Captain Drautos agreed to let Crowe accompany them but Nyx he said was needed here.  It ended up being Crowe and another Kingsglaive she didn’t know but Crowe trusted and that was good enough for Aurorae.

It was a tearful goodbye at the docks of Insomnia’s harbor the day she was the leave.  Her father hugging her tightly, followed by her brother and Prompto.  Gladiolus and Ignis standing rigidly behind them.  She promised to call Noct every day.  He gave her one last hug before pushing her towards the boat.

“Go on, get out of here before I change my mind.” Noct called good naturedly after her.

* * *

It takes their vessel three days to make the sea ward trip to Altissia and true to her word she calls Noct every day.  They talk for an hour or so before their lives take them apart, but it is nice to connect with one another having never really been apart for long.  Aurorae is tempted ask about Ignis but resigns to let it be, if he wanted to talk to her he’d have contacted her. Inwardly she wonders how long before he talks to her again.

Her first day in Accordo is long and exhausting.  The first secretary of Altissia hogged most of her time with an impromptu tour of the city on the longest gondola ride to their new home.  Their new home was already furnished when they arrived with the finest Altissia had to offer, not that Cyril asked for that, but it had been a long while since they’d hosted Lucian royalty here.

It didn’t take long to unpack what little they brought, in which Aurorae called Noct immediately.

_“Holy shit Aurorae that place is huge!”_

_“language Noct.”_

_“He misses you even if he won’t admit it.”_

She heard Ignis in the background. She smiled at him.  It was nice to hear that she was missed.

_Is he training with Gladiolus?_

_“Yeah, I think it will do him a lot of good.  Though since you’ve left he’s been even more of a mother hen.”_

_“I have no idea what you mean Noct.”_ She heard in the back ground.

_“I’ve got to go, sis, duty calls.”_

She laughed as he rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone.


	11. Song of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct, Prompto and Gladio arrive in Altissia. Gladio learns something about Cyril and Aurorae.

Six months after coming to Altissia was Aurorae’s first concert.  The royal family had been extended a formal invitation for the performance, unfortunately however, King Regis was unable to attend and Ignis cited that he simply had too much work to do to leave the Citadel for any length of time considering the princes absence.  Noctis’s didn’t have the energy to fight with Ignis on the matter.  Ignis had become increasingly stubborn about his _duty_ since Aurorae had left and rarely did anything fun anymore. 

Ignis had been charged with preparing the details of the princes and Gladiolus’s, and by Aurorae’s invitation Prompto’s, three-week trip to Altissia.  Noctis and Prompto had been diligently working to get all their prep work for school done _before_ going to Altissia to visit Aurorae.  It made Ignis worry but as he had decided not to go he’d have to live with that choice taking solace that Crowe and Cyril would also be present to keep the boys out of trouble.

It was a rainy January afternoon when the boys arrived in Altissia.  Cyril was waiting with Aurorae holding a large umbrella over them.  His movement caught her eye as he peered past the three boys looking for the fourth. 

 _His is not coming._ She said putting on a warm smile for the boys, mostly for Noct.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was the rainy season.”  Noctis exclaimed darting from the covered exit under the large umbrella that Cyril held.  “Does it ever stop?”

She shook her head.  _January to March pretty much all it does is rain._

“Rae!”  she heard Prompto call from behind her brother.  Noctis stepped aside to let his ‘bestie’ assault his sister in a tight hug.

“Let the girl breathe.”  Gladio’s voice called out from behind them, he was the only one that didn’t seem to mind the rain and the only one that wouldn’t fit under the umbrella, he smiled at her after Prompto stepped back.

“We only have one extra room at the house so you three will have to decide whom gets it.”  Cyril interjected turning which caused the excess water on the umbrella to fall in a large sheet nearly soaking Prompto. 

“Hey!” Prompto let out the most unmanly shriek as he ran to catch up with Cyril.

Cyril smiled and released a soft laugh as he continued his way to the waiting gondola.

“He did that on purpose.”  Prompto said pouting.

“Probably.”  Noctis agreed staying close to his sister.

Cyril stepped in the gondola first folding his large umbrella and stowing it on of the way beside the seats.  Next Prompto and Noctis stepped in and settled on a bench together facing Cyril.  Which left Gladiolus and Aurorae with the sofa-like seat in the back.  Once she was in and seated Gladio stepped settling beside her.

Silently Aurorae watched the boys from her seat, mostly how Gladiolus and Noct sat as far as they could from each other keeping Prompto between them.  Gladiolus’s face set in a firm line since the boys had started talking about some boys Noctis had met before the school year had ended.   She knew the young shield harbored feelings for her brother but she wasn’t getting involved, he made his bed and now he had to lie in it.  She was tempted to give an exasperated sigh when Gladiolus huffed so loud that Prompto glanced over at him as the conversation shifted to a fencer Noct had started following. 

 _That the boy Prompto told me about?_ She asked after tapping Noct on the shoulder, ignoring Gladiolus’s movement beside her. 

“Yeah, he is a fencer.”  Noct turned to face her a faint blush creeping up his face. “Dad threw an impromptu celebration, to help me feel better after you left and probably for him too, and his fencing troop was part of the entertainment.” 

Aurorae smiled.  Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gladiolus shifting uncomfortably in his seat but otherwise his face was passive. 

“His family is a friend of my mom’s.”  Prompto said leaning on the back of the seat. “They are from Accordo actually, one of the smaller island towns.”

_What’s his name?_

“Issac Sabin.” Prompto responded with a smile. “He’s cute huh?”  he elbowed Noct in the arm and burst into laughter when Noct turned bright red. “Ow!”  he huffed when Noct punched him in the arm.

“Yes, he’s cute.”  Noct replied quietly.

“Don’t forget that mom made it so you could meet him afterwards.  They really hit it off.”

“Prompto.”  Noct nearly hissed at his best friend.

Aurorae just smiled and shook her head as her brother and his best friend began arguing over who would get to sleep in the extra bedroom.  Leaning back in her seat she watched Gladiolus stare off into the distance.  She poked his arm to get his attention.

“Huh?” he looked down at her.

_You okay there big guy?_

“Yeah, fine.” 

His reply was stiff, tense and Aurorae let it be.  If he wanted to talk about it he could broach the subject.  She wasn’t going to pry unless it became a problem. The rest of the gondola ride was quiet between her and Gladiolus with the sounds of the city and Noct’s endless chatter with Prompto filling the space around them.  Now they’d moved onto what video game to play first once they were settled in.

The rain let up momentarily when they reached the house taking the opportunity they quickly rushed all their things into the foyer before the sky decided to open up again in the winter deluge. Cyril was the last one to come inside.  Shaking his umbrella off on the porch he left it in the container next to the door before closing the door behind them. 

“Please remove your shoes boys, I recently cleaned the floors.” 

Slipping out of his own shoes and moving past them to open the doors.  The sounds of rain echoed in the large main room. Prompto whistled when he stepped out of the foyer.

“This place is HUGE!”  he exclaimed. “And look at that T.V.  Noct that’s be awesome for playing Assassin’s Creed on.”

She let the boys wander about the house in wonder.  They eventually parked themselves done in front of the flat screen T.V. to play the newest rendition of street fighter.  Aurorae retreated into the kitchen to start on dinner.  Gladio briefly wondered where Cyril had disappeared to, he hadn’t seen him since telling them to take off their shoes.  Gladiolus joined her in the kitchen leaning against thee counter while she hummed to herself.  The kitchen felt warmer but he attributed it to the stove.

“Where’d Cyril run off to?” 

She wiped her hands on a towel before responding. _More than likely resting.  He has been feeling under the weather lately._  

Gladiolus watched her face carefully. There was tension there but also acceptance and something being unsaid.  He wondered what they were hiding, but if something was wrong with their chamberlain he was certain they’d have told someone.  Still it was odd and a little unsettling not to see him about.

 _Are you looking for something to keep you busy?_ She asked.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot.  He looked over at the boys playing their game and sighed.

_How about helping me with dinner._

“Yeah, sounds better than watching them play that game.”

Aurorae loosed a silent laugh and shook her head. Handing him the steaks to be cubed for the stew.  She watched him out of the corner of her eye.  He kept glancing up at Noct then back down at the task at hand.

“You know,” she said just loud enough to be heard but still enough for the temperature to raise. “you really hurt him when you told him he was just a duty.”

She glanced at him when she heard the knife stop.

“Holy shit! You can talk.”  He stared at her mouth agape but she didn’t comment on it.

“When the need arises.”  She replied softly. She could feel Cyril twisting with every word, she had better make this count, she didn’t want to suffer any more than necessary. “No more questions just listen.  You hurt him.  He moved on.  If you care about him support his joy even if it’s not with you.”  She turned to face him fully now.  “Try being his friend rather than just his Shield.”

“I’m yours too.”  He said after a long moment, but all she did was hum in acknowledgement. “Does Noct know that you can talk?”

She hummed again and shook her nodded.  It wasn’t something she kept from Noct or Ignis. 

“Why don’t you talk, if you can?”

It was a fair question but one she didn’t know if she wanted to answer yet, though the truth would come out soon.  She couldn’t keep it a secret forever.

 _It is complicated._ She replied pausing in her stirring and sighed. _Come with me._  

Setting the spoon down she left the kitchen in the direction of Cyril’s room.  She didn’t look back to see if Gladiolus was following, she could hear him, she stopped only to spare a glance at the boys playing on the couch.  She smiled softly.  It was a strained smile.  Sadness lurking just behind it.

Without knocking Aurorae opened the door slowly into the darkened room.  Waiting for Gladiolus to enter behind her she closed it slowly.  The curtains were drawn, but even in the dark of the room Gladiolus could still see the heap of blankets on the bed that would occasionally twitch or a small pained sigh escape it.  Motioning for him to follow her Aurorae took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Cyril opened his eyes once he was aware of her presence.  A sheen of sweat covered his skin and plastered his hair to his forehead even as he shivered. It didn’t take a genius to see he was ill.  A rare feeling of dread began to creep into the pit of his stomach though.

“Shouldn’t he see a doctor if he is this ill.”

“There is no need.”  Her voice a little louder than in the kitchen, this close her words didn’t pain him as much, she reached out and swept some hair out of his face.  Cyril almost immediately relaxed and the pain seemed to disappear from his face.  “There is no doctor that can cure this ailment.”

“That can’t be true.”  He looked back at the door suddenly very worried on what this would do to Noct, he knew they were all very close to Cyril.

“It is no illness that is sapping Cyril’s life, but a magical oath reaching its completion.”  She explained continuing to caress his face.

Cyril finally was able to focus on who was in the room with him. He smiled warmly at Gladiolus and was finally able to take her hand.  Gladiolus noticed a red tattoo on his inner forearm that also looked burned into him and shifted ever so slightly.  It reminded him of lava.  For the first time he noticed one on Aurorae’s inner forearm too.

“What is going on here?”  he asked.

“Old magic, dear one.”  Cyril swallowed.

“Those gifted in White Magic are oath bound to a guardian to help us control our powers and protect us.  An unfortunate side effect is as we grow into our power they fade.”  Aurorae finished softly, stroking Cyril’s face with her other hand.

“Does Noct know?”  It felt like a silly thing to ask but Gladiolus wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to be blindsided by this.

“Of course.  He knew the moment Cyril took the oath that he would die once I reached a certain age.  Though the age was unknowable at the time.”

It made sense why Noct wanted to come here so bad.  So badly in fact that he didn’t argue with Ignis over wanting to stay.  He’d simply let the topic drop and came without him.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t talk.”

“There is power in words, in voices,” Aurorae whispered softly. “Mine more than most.”


	12. Aerumnarum, The Burning of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis decides to join the others.

Gladiolus is really surprised to see the younger boys spending a great deal of time doing chores around the house for Cyril.  It would be great if it wasn’t for the quiet looks of resignation on their faces.  Both boys had had Cyril as prominent part of their lives and they both knew he was dying.  It was very evident the next day, in the pale light of the Altissian winter, that Cyril was not well.   It didn’t take much coaxing from Noct to get him to take a seat on the veranda while he took care of whatever needed to be done.

Aurorae did most of the cooking, as Noct was a terrible cook, while not as good as Ignis she cooked decent meals and somehow got Noct to eat his vegetables. Though that may have been more due to the somber atmosphere in the house rather than any coaxing on her part.  Cyril had been a bigger part of the twin’s life than anyone else. 

“I called Ignis and informed him of Cyril’s state.”  Noct said quietly at breakfast, Aurorae looked up at him from her nearly untouched food. “He is going to try and make it here before your concert but he’ll for sure be here before we leave.”

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Knowing it is going to happen and experiencing it are too very different things.”  Noct’s voice was starting to break. “I thought I would be ready, you know?”  he looked up at her. “But I’m not.”

Rising Aurorae pulled him gently out of his chair.  Stopping by the couch she paused Prompto’s game.   Ignoring his protest as she set his controller on the table. Taking his hand in her free hand she led both boys to the bench Cyril was sitting on.  She pushed a boy on other side of him.  It was like a flood gate once Cyril wrapped an arm around them.  Noct broke into sobs first followed soon by Prompto. 

Aurorae retreated into the house.  Quietly closing the door to get the grieving boys space.  It was hard accepting death, but she done it so many times over the centuries that it was easier now.  It didn’t hurt any less, but it was easier to accept knowing that Cyril would pass peacefully.  She took solace in the knowledge that he wouldn’t suffer at the hands of the empire or a Daemon. 

Normally she wouldn’t have waited for him to become this weakened to end it, but there were other people involved and they needed a chance to grieve and say goodbye.  They would wait for Ignis to make his peace and Cyril wanted to see her first concert, he was quite adamant about that.  Sighing Aurorae retreated to the garden space to practice.

* * *

 

Noctis burst into the gardens with so much energy that Aurorae was certain the doors were going to fall from there hinges.  Comically they nearly hit him as they swag back and she barely stifled a giggle as he jumped out of the way.  Pursing her lips in an effort to contain the laughter she waited for him to explain the meaning of his joyous demeanor considering how he was feeling this morning.

“Rae!”  he called barely dodging the door. “Guess what?”

She shrugged and smiled.

“Ignis said he was coming for your concert.”  His face lit up with her smile. He lived to see her happy.  “I guess Cyril bought him a ship pass and a ticket so he could make it in time.  He said he’d be meet us at the concert hall.”

Aurorae kept smiling.  Indicating to the bench near her she waited for him to get seated before she resumed her practice.

* * *

 

The day of her concert was a buzz of energy.  Everyone could feel it in the air as the whole city was excited for it. Every single seat in the hall had been sold and the demand had been so great that they city was broadcasting the performance all over Accordo, Lucis and parts of Niflhiem.  They would split into two groups: Crowe would be accompanying the Prince and his retinue to the concert hall and the other glaive, whose name Aurorae could not remember, would escort her and Cyril to the concert hall. 

Waving to her brother and their friends she stepped in line with Cyril.  He was feeling better today, having spent the last several days resting, though his pace was slow.  Aurorae didn’t mind.  The day was overcast but warm and didn’t threaten rain at the moment.  They walked in companionable silence until she heard a loud crash behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder she saw the glaive had dropped her cello case.  Aurorae gave her a questioning look realizing too late of the ambush.  It happened too fast for her to respond.  Seven people appeared from the shadows raining blows too fast for her to think properly and the last thing she remembered was the loud crack of her skull hitting the street.

* * *

 

Aurorae’s head was throbbing.  Rolling on to her back she gingerly probed her head for damage wincing as she found a large gash on the side of her head.  It was sticky with blood, but didn’t seem deep, she would live.  The next thing she noticed was the state of her clothing or lack thereof.  She didn’t dwell on it though.  She was more concerned with Cyril than what the people whom brought her here may or may not have done to her body.  There would be time for that later. 

Ignoring the burning of her body, both external and internal, she stood very still focusing on Cyril.  Her jaw ground once she connected with him.  He was in pain.  No pain wasn’t a strong enough word, he was in agony, tittering on the precipice of death.  He was waiting for her.  He wasn’t supposed to die like this.  It was supposed to be peaceful.  Not in a dirty cell writhing in agony waiting for her to end it.

Rage boiled within her.  Once she opened her eyes the room was cast in an orange glow.  The light was coming from her eyes.  Molten.  The color of burning embers in a forge.  Her iris’s ebbed and flowed like the tide.  She didn’t fight it this time.  Embracing her rage her body was suddenly overcome with pain.  Her skin boiled, cracked, bled and healed all at the same time.  Her hair burnt away, filling the room with its acrid scent, replaced by short red, yellow, and orange plumage. The remnants of her clothing burst into flames falling to floor her body wreathed in flames.  Magma formed and hardened over her chest and legs with cracks forming in it as she moved oozing lava hissing as it dropped to the floor. 

There was no mercy in her eyes when she looked at the door.  Everyone in this place would die screaming.  Placing her hand on the door she watched his fascination as the metal heated, turned orange then became putty in her hands.  Ripping handfuls of the door away she threw a glob of molten metal into the face of the first armed person in the hallway.  Their screams echoing down the hall brought a wicked smile to her lips.  Her foots steps left the flooring beneath her warped and scorched.  More flammable items simply burst into flames as she passed.  Methodically she went room by room burning each of the seven people that attacked her until she found the glaive. 

She found the glaive leaving a cell.  Blood on her hands and face.  Aurorae trembled with rage.  Not caring that the Glaive drew their weapons.  Ignoring the blasts of lightning that blew away chunks of rock or flesh.  She kept advancing even as the glaive began to retreat.  Aurorae kept her pace steady.  A bolt of lightning seared the skin from her face leaving naked bone blackened and cracked.  The glaive watched in horror as it healed. 

“WHAT ARE YOU?” she screamed hitting her with another bolt before raising a shield in hope of stopping her.

Without speaking Aurorae thrust her hand towards the glaive.  The shield only stopped her for a moment as the shield shattered in a shower of embers and she grabbed the surprised glaives face.  Aurorae held her there, forcing her to her knees.  Squeezing just enough to hear bones crack.  The glaive screamed.  Holding her there in a state of agony, ignoring the flailing and stinging attacks of the glaives daggers, Aurorae burned the glaive to death.  Slowly.

Shattering the glaives charred skull she stepped over the pile of ash and into the cell.  Cyril has been chained to a table, tortured, bloody, dying.  Pulling him down she cradled his head on her knees caressing his face.  She smiled when he opened his eyes barely holding back a choked sob.

“You are ever more radiant.”  Cyril whispered harshly, his body wracked by a wet cough that stained his teeth pink. “To see like this again.”

“I didn’t want it to happen like this.  Not this time.”  Her tears sizzling as they fell from her face.

“We don’t always get to choose.”  He whispered.  He tried to reach her face.  Grasping his hand she held it to her cheek. “I held on long enough to see you.”

“You are so brave to endure so much for me.  You deserved better.”

“Will you take me to Ravatogh?”

“You would rest in no other place.” She choked back another sob.

“Sing for me.”  Cyril forced out between fits of coughing, blooding trickling from his mouth.

“Anything for you.”

Holding him she began to rock back and forth singing an ancient song in the language of the Astrals.  It was a song of homecoming.  Cyril’s body slackened.  His face cast in an expression of peace as he was finally free.


	13. When the Forges Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis stops being an idiot. Regis plays papa bear (in the back ground) and Noctis tries to hug Aurorae to death.

Aurorae didn’t notice the shouts of many people enter the building or even the fire alarms going off around her or when they ceased.  Instead she remained kneeling cradling Cyril’s head in her lap, her wet hair from the sprinklers plastered to her body in a way that would have been beautiful but for the fact she was naked, covered in bruises, dirty and having been kidnapped.  She barely registered the door behind her open and only vaguely aware of voices behind her.  In the back of her mind she recognized them, but in the present moment all she cared about was cleaning the grime from Cyril’s serene features.

Aurorae only looked up when a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.  She burst into tears when she saw Ignis’s face.  It was relief, sorrow and joy all rolled into one.  A mixture of emotions that she never quite got used to upon becoming whole as it always cost the life of another dear to her heart.

“I have you.” 

He whispered quietly wrapping the blanket tighter around her, once she was sufficiently covered he lifted her into his arms.  Aurorae sighed.  She relaxed her head against his shoulder and let him carry her out.  He held onto her tighter than was comfortable given her bruises.  She gave no indication of discomfort and enjoyed the strong beating of his heart.

Noctis and Ignis rode with her to the hospital.  Ignis for one refused to let go of her, the irony of the situation was not lost on him, and Noctis used his ‘I’m the prince’ card to make them allow it.  All he cared about was Aurorae feeling safe. They were, however, forced to wait outside while the examination took place.  Aurorae sat quietly answering questioning to the best of her memory while they took samples for tests and determined the depth of her injuries.  Other than deep bruising, a few minor burns and scrapes (other than the gash on her head that required a few stitches) she was fine. 

They let her use the shower to clean up.  The place smelled of disinfectant and illness.  A strange combination.  She looked at the non-descript, generic soap, it had no discernable smell sort of like it didn’t exist.  Making a face she used it itching to get clean.  Turning the water up as hot as she could, hot enough to blister normal skin, she felt her skin healing.  The aches slowly fading.  Once the water began to cool she stepped out dressing in the scrubs they provided. 

When she stepped out into the waiting room she was assaulted by her brother.  He nearly knocked her over with the force of his hug.  Wrapping her arms around him she gazed about the room.  It brought a smile to her lips to see her father had come all this way, he was talking with the doctors in low tones, she could see the rage simmering in his blue eyes.  Clarus’s stance wasn’t much better, though he was better at masking his rage with carefully practiced stoicism.  Drautos was also present.  He kept glancing at her from his position by the door.  She smiled at him.  Ignis was doing his best _not_ to pace though he kept staring at her.  Prompto was pacing and Gladiolus stood leaning against the door with his arms cross over his chest. Crowe wasn’t present, but Aurorae imagined she was dealing Cyril’s body.

“You should probably let Ignis have a turn.” Aurorae whispered in his ear. 

He looked up at her a little surprised that her voice was louder than a breathless whisper but nodded.

“He does look like he is going gnaw his fingers off.”  He replied with a chuckle.  “Yo, Iggy.”  He called stepping back. Ignis’s head snapped up so fast Noctis thought he was going to give himself whiplash. 

“Yes, Highness?”  he asked going formal with the King being so near.  He also did it when he was nervous or angry.

“Rae wants to see you.”  he waved at Ignis to come closer. “I’m gonna go talk with dad, maybe save the doctor from Clarus.” 

She smiled as Noctis squeezed her arm before wandering off in the direction of their father.  He stopped about an arm’s length from her and was gazing intently at a spot on the ground, worrying at his lip.  He’d changed a lot in the time they’d been apart.  The most noticeable thing was the sound when he started playing with his retainer when nobody was addressing him directly.  It made her smile to see how he’d grown into his skin. 

“Rae…I’m…” 

She silenced him by taking his hand in hers and shaking her head.  She knew him being here would not have made a difference.  He would have been with Noct and this still would be happened.  No, the blame was on that Glaive and all who conspired with her.  Aurorae knew that no all of them were in the building, others fled, while others were looking for her brother.  She’d find them.  Someday.

* * *

 

It took Ignis putting his foot down, sternly, even to the King, to get Rae some time to breath once they boarded the boat.  Noctis did his best to keep his dad occupied so that Rae could relax on for the long three days at sea.

“You can stay.”  He was about to leave to give her time alone when he froze in his tracks.  He stared at her wide-eyed.  He hadn’t heard her speak since before the Marilith attack.  It had been so long he’d nearly forgotten that at one point she _could_.  “If you want to.” 

Smiling at him softly Aurorae climbed into the large bed.  She almost immediately felt her body begin to relax and a sigh escaped her.  She’d given her permission and invitation to stay as much as she wanted him here she wasn’t going to demand anything.  She felt the bed dip behind her.  He was close enough that she could smell his aftershave.  The familiar scent made her smile. 

“Do you still want me?”  she asked softly.

He shifted as the air warmed around them.  He had the strangest feeling of de-ja-vu that her question caught him off guard.

“Pardon?”

“I know what they did to me.  Some would find it off putting.  I would not blame you for you changed your mind.”

She heard his boots hit the floor and the rustle of his jacket when took it off.  She felt the bed move when he rose to drape it over a chair.  She smiled when Ignis returned to the spot he’d vacated cuddling up behind her.  He pulled her close to his chest. 

“Yes, I still want you.”  he answered into her hair. “I am so sorry.  I was so increditably stupid before you left.”

He felt her laugh. She squeezed his arm.  The fact she had invited him to stay meant that she’d forgiven him for his stupidity and thus she felt no inclination to speak on it.  Other things were on her mind.

“If I am with child?”

She felt him tense when she asked the question.  It was a very real possibility with what happened that she’d come out of it with a more permanent souvenir.  It was a valid question.  It was also a very hard question, but one he already knew the answer to.

“Even if you are with child.  That child would be yours and I would love them without question.”

He felt her hum happily deep in her chest. Rolling over in his arms Aurorae snuggled into his chest and went to sleep.


	14. Gravida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurorae gets news that she already knew.

Aurorae knew from the moment she woke in that dirty cell that she was pregnant, so it was no surprised that two weeks after returning to Insomnia that the Citadel’s doctors gave her the news.  They looked at her questioningly when her only response was to nod in acceptance.  No tears.  No gasps.  Nothing.  Just raw acceptance.  She raised her eyebrow at them and gesturing to the door.

“Um…yes you can go.”  The nurse said.

Aurorae still didn’t talk much unless she had to, or she was in private company with specific people.  She slipped the piece of paper that had all her information on it:  Name, dates, estimated date of birth; into her book.  Ignis stood when she walked back into the waiting room.  Smiling at him she gestured to the door.  She was ready to leave.  She was silent until they got in the car.

“What did they find?”  he asked tentatively.

“Nothing I did not already know.”  She replied softly smiling at the answer she gave that revealed absolutely nothing. “There is a child.” He turned at looked at her.  Her response was so nonchalant.   “Is something the matter?”

“…No…”  he said after a moment. “I am uncertain what reaction I expected.”

“Everyone is expecting anger or remorse.  But why?”  she asked but continued without waiting for an answer. “I have no recollection of what happened, thus no reason to be traumatized by it, and no child should be blamed for the circumstance of their birth.  No matter the cause a child is cause for celebration.”

“I suppose they would not want to reminder of someone violating their body.” 

Ignis started the car.  She hummed in response. He found her reaction, while not what he expected, was comforting.  He smiled when she reached over and took his free hand.  He’d cherished such small displays of affection and was grateful that while she was a tactile person she didn’t demand overt displays of affection in public.   It was primarily limited to holding his hand under a table or when they sat near each other, squeezes on the arms or occasionally a chaste kiss on the cheek.   The tabloids had published a rather flattering picture of her kissing his cheek the other day and the only part that really upset him was that he didn’t have the original picture.

The rest of the drive to the Citadel was in comfortable quiet.  Aurorae pulled his hand into her lap and held it the entire drive. It was one of those rare winter days where it actually began to snow. Light and sparkling flurries usually were a precursor for a larger winter storm blowing in from off the coast that would assault the city with snow and bring traffic nearly to a standstill for at least a day.  Aurorae may not be fond of the cold, but she did enjoy the pale beauty of snow. 

 Releasing his hand once they parked she waited for him to come around and open the door for her.  She heard the tall tale sound of camera’s clicking as she took his offered hand and let him help her out of the car.  She did her best to ignore the photographers and reporters that somehow thought that documenting her trip to the clinic as more important than the treatment of commoners within Niflhiem states. 

“Noct said that Gladio and Prompto will be at the apartment tonight.”  Ignis said glancing at his phone once they were safely inside. “He also said his friend Issac may stop by later, he’d like you to meet him, but understands if you are not up dealing with people.”

She chuckled quietly wondering where she was to go if she didn’t want to deal with people if they were going to be at the apartment she shared with her brother. Aurorae looked up at Ignis expectantly for an answer.

“He suggested that if you didn’t want to deal with lots of people you could come home with me.  Though I imagine he wants an excuse to order junk food.”

Her laughter, no matter how quiet, silenced him.  It was a rare sound.  Any sound was rare, but especially her laughter.  If Eos had angels, he imagined that what they sounded like.

_Your place._

She watched a small group of people walk by.  They were people she and Ignis worked with in the Citadel.  Secretaries and glorified assistants to other members of the council as well as eligible children that were jealous that he was already promised to another.  She knew that some still held out hope that he would break off his engagement in favor of them.  A few still thought it was appropriate to all but throw themselves at him.  She felt he was too polite in turning down their advances.   One let her gaze linger far too long and when Aurorae frowned the woman smirked at her and mouthed a single word.

_Whore._

Ignis must have heard the growl that Aurorae was quite certain had been kept internal.  He followed her gaze.  Aurorae’s eyes glued on the laughing woman’s backside as she sauntered down the hallway. 

“Rae.”  Ignis whispered in her ear.  It was an equally rare thing for him to call her by the diminutive form of her name and got her attention every time he used it. Forcing her eyes away he looked at him. “Did she say something?”

Aurorae shook her head.

“Pay her no mind.”  His voice firm.  He truly wasn’t interested in anyone else.  No matter their status.  He’d been in love with her nearly all his life. “I have to pick up some papers for Noct and you to look over.  You should go tell your father the news.  Hopefully we can get out of here before the snow gets too bad.”

* * *

 

Regis smiled at his daughter though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.  The paper she’d given him twitching from the breeze made by the ceiling fan.  Clarus had stepped outside to give them some privacy, though she could hear him pacing just outside the door, finally she sighed.  Rising from her seat Aurorae marched over to the door.  Pulling it open she looked up at very surprised Clarus.  Cocking her head to the side she looked from him to the path he’d begun worrying into the floor.

Grabbing his sleeve Aurorae tugged on it until he followed her back inside.  A little awkwardly he retook his place by Regis.  Clarus looked between Aurorae and a very amused Regis whom was trying not to laugh.

“It seems your pacing was getting on her nerves my friend.” He was quite able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Clarus hummed, a rumbling sound deep in his throat, before speaking.  “Apologies Majesty.”

“I am going to be a grandfather.”  Regis said smiling, his smile was more genuine this time, which made Aurorae smile.

“Congratulations, Majesty. Highness.”  Clarus did well to hide his surprise, but Aurorae caught the momentary widening of his eyes.

“How are you feeling about this?” her father asked.

Aurorae looked at him.  It seemed to be the question on everyone’s mind.  Logically she knew _why_ everyone was concerned.  What she didn’t know to do was assure everyone that she was perfectly happy with the outcome. 

“I am content.” 

She nearly laughed at the two shocked faces that focused on her when she spoke.  Her father recovered first smiling happily, the sound of her voice erasing any traces of sadness left because of the situation.  In the end both men were content with her answer and thankfully didn’t question it. 

“Eventually word will get out.”  Her father began, the serious father face emerging, “What do you with to tell the public?”

Aurorae knew that keeping her private life private was not an option while royalty and pregnancy was something that she would not be able to hide.  It would have to be addressed to keep the rumor mills quiet and the press satisfied.

“Ignis expressed his desire for me to name him as the child’s father.” 

Regis smiled.  It put his heart at ease knowing that the boy loved his daughter enough to accept responsibility for a child that wasn’t his.  He couldn’t imagine what that must feel like.  He felt almost relieved that the oncoming scandal would just be pre-marital sex between to betrothed partners rather than a mystery man that forced himself on the princess or other such rumors that would paint her as a harlot.

“Alright.”  Regis said breathing deep before pushing the button on his intercom. “Would you ask Laurentin to come my office?”

Laurentin was Ignis’s uncle and her father’s Chamberlain.  He was always a rather serious man who hid a great deal of pain behind his duty to her father.   Aurorae felt it every time he entered the room.  A great rolling wave of sorrow.  When she was younger it would make her cry from the severity of it, often causing confusion, for the longest time Laurentin believed she didn’t like him and tried to keep his presence to a minimum as to not upset her.  

Even though it had been years since she’d burst into tears in his presence he still watched her carefully to make sure he wasn’t upsetting her before turning his attention to her father.  She tuned out the majority of their conversation in favor of studying him, they were talking about her doctors and keeping information from being sold to the press and thus making sure her doctors understood their place.  

Aurorae saw so much of Ignis in Laurentin.  They looked very much alike save the deep gouging scars that nearly split his face in two.  Going from his hairline to the opposite jaw.  The empire was cruel to his family taking his brother and sister-in-law while Ignis was still a toddler.  His appearance didn’t frighten her she found him beautiful the way he was.  He started to relax around her once he noticed that she always stood so she could see all his face.  She began to see him smile more and the pain lessen the more time she spent with him.  She told him once she liked the way the scars pulled on his lips when he smiled.  Reminded her of paintings in a book she had in her room.

Pulling her back onto her lap Aurorae began rummaging through it.  She looked up noticing Clarus watching her.  She smiled and winked at him.  Laurentin and her father had birthdays close to each other, within days really, since she rarely saw them alone now was as good as time as any to present them their presents.  Her father and his advisor were too engrossed in what they were doing that they didn’t notice the wrapped boxes on the table until Clarus coughed loudly.

“Are you quite alright?”  Laurentin asked, mildly concerned at the sudden loud noise.

“You two seem to have forgotten our guest.”

Both sets of eyes returned to Aurorae, whom was sitting with a contented smile on her face, allowing the boxes to be forgotten for the moment.  She motioned her head to the door. 

“Oh yes.  Sorry to bore you my dear.  You don’t need to be here for this part.  Get home before the snow keeps you here.”


	15. Memories Buried in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Aurorae kiss. Memories of a time long past come forth.

It was much later than Ignis intended to leave the Citadel.  He kept getting stopped by various people and drug into last minute meetings that other should have been able to deal with but for whatever reason _needed_ him specifically to be there.  By the time he left the citadel the sun was setting, the temperature began dropping rapidly and on top of that it was snowing hard now. Hitting what felt like every red light between his townhouse and the citadel it was well after dark by the time he reached his apartment. 

Aurorae was already here.  Her shoes tucked neatly in the shoe rack, her coat and umbrella hanging by the door.  The T.V. was on, but the volume was down too low for him to make out what it was.  Out of the kitchen Ignis heard the coffee pot finish brewing.  He forced himself to relax.  If she was angry he’d know, she’d never been one to hide her feelings, she most likely would have gone home if she was angry.  But no, she was still here, and made dinner, recently by the looks of it still being warm. 

Filling his mug with coffee Ignis took his plate out to the living room.  Aurorae smiled at him.  Sitting up she made room for him on the couch. She was watching some documentary show about the oceans.  He could barely hear the narrator, but by the looks of the papers near her, she wasn’t really watching it anyhow. Aurorae waited for him to finish eating before invading his space.  Setting her mug down Aurorae nestled into the nook under his arm wrapping her arms around his waist.

Settling into watch the show Ignis found himself running his fingers up and down the outside of her arm.  This had been how most nights since their return from Altissia had been spent and they had been the happiest and most content ones he’d experienced.  All the stress from the day just melted away the longer he sat caressing her arm. 

“The news said that this storm may turn into a blizzard.”  Aurorae broke the silence drawing Ignis’s attention back to the present.  “I went shopping before I came here in case we can’t leave tomorrow.”

He felt a little embarrassed now.  He had meant to do that earlier in the week, but with how little time he tended to spend here he kept putting it off.  It brought him an unreasonable amount of joy to see how comfortable she was here.  It was almost like he didn’t live alone.  He had never quite realized how lonely he had been until she started spending so much time with her again.  Instead of answering verbally Ignis buried his nose in her hair and kissed her head.

“How did your meeting with your father go?”  He asked continuing to rub her arm.  He craved the physical contact.

She hummed.  The air warmed around them temporarily. “In the end he was happy.  Him and Laurentin are figuring out how to make sure my doctors don’t gossip.  “

He nodded.  Gossip was one of those things they never could truly get away from.  Fortunately, the vast majority of the time it was so farfetched that it was nothing but humorous. Although something like this could turn into something far less benign if the rumor mills started. 

Pushing herself into a mostly sitting position Aurorae studied his face.  He wanted to kiss her.  Badly.  The urge was nearly over powering.  He was keenly aware that they hadn’t so much as kissed since the day he’d accepted their betrothal.  She cocked her head at him inquisitively when he began staring at her intently. She was about to speak when he blurted out.

“Can I kiss you?”

Immediately Ignis’s face heated up, flushing bright red, it made his ears hurt and he was quite certain his heart was going to burst through his chest with how hard it was pounding.  He wanted to hide but she was still half way on top of him so escape really wasn’t an option.  It took great effort to control his breathing and force himself to _not_ hyperventilate.

Rather than speak Aurorae closed the distance between them and pressed her lips gently against his.  The moment their lips met Ignis froze and for the moment he forgot how to breathe.  He felt her hum against his lips relaxing just enough to let her in.  He sighed and relaxed into the kiss. 

Once their tongues touched a flood of emotions assaulted him along with flashes of memory:

_He was kissing her in an ornate temple illuminated by living fire.  The floors made to look like molten rock and polished to a mirror sheen.  Only he wasn’t in ‘his’ body but the body of another, but it was also his, it felt familiar.  She wasn’t Aurorae.  She was Phoenix.  Beautiful.  Deadly.  Powerful Phoenix.  Her hair replaced by layers of soft feathers, tiny at her hairline changing color in the dancing firelight, and gradually tapering into long, elegant feathers that swept her waist._

Ignis pulled away from her.  Once contact was broken the vision stopped by the memory lingered.  He stared at her, confused, searching her face for answers.

“What did you see?”  she asked her voice barely a whisper.

“I saw…” he paused gazing at her more intently now. “…you and me, only it wasn’t.  Why does this feel like it isn’t the first time this has happened?”

“Because it isn’t.”  Aurorae answered lacing her fingers in his. 

“What are you?”  he asked desperately trying to understand.

“I am me.”  She answered laughing softly. “But that’s not the question you meant to ask.”

“No.”  Ignis said softly gazing into her eyes.  He almost seemed to move.  It was slow and almost imperceptible.  Occasionally small cracks of red or orange would appear only to be covered again.  “Why am I seeing these things?”

“hmmm” she hummed and caressing the back of his hand. “That is a long story.”  She smiled at him. “But it looks like we have time judging by the snowfall.”  Leaning back against the arm of the couch Aurorae pulled him with her positioning him so that he was listening to her heartbeat. Wrapping her arms around him she began to weave her tale singing softly.

_Once, before Ifrit knew Shiva’s love, he was alone.  To combat his loneliness he created a daughter, pouring his love of life and humanity into her.  Ifrit presented his daughter among the other Astrals.  They did not share his love of his creation and would not grant her a place among them.  Distraught Ifrit presented her to Tsadqiel, whom accepted the child unquestioningly and blessed Ifrit’s daughter with a gift from her own heart.  She named her Phoenix, The Lady Renewal, granting her the power to breathe life back into the recently dead, and heal the ailments of humanity._

_Ifrit housed her within his greatest temple and people from all over the world made pilgrimages to be seen by the blessed daughter of the Fire God.  She was beloved throughout the land, but also alone, until she met a temple guardian whom stole her heart.  The other Astrals rejected their union, for how could a mortal be worthy of such a powerful creature, but Ifrit blessed them.   Created from his love of humanity it was only natural that she fell in love with a mortal and with his blessing a bond that would last throughout the ages and transcend death._

_But one Astral was jealous of her mortal lover, for he coveted Ifrit’s creation, demanding that Ifrit deny their union.  That he, a lowly mortal, was unworthy.  Ifrit balked at his request, for one whom had denied her a place among them had the gall to say that a mortal was unworthy of her.  Ifrit said they, the Astrals, were unworthy of her.  But that was not the end of it.  The jilted Astral sought revenge against Ifrit and targeted the only thing Ifrit loved more than humanity, more than Shiva: his beloved Phoenix._

_The Astral convinced a group of mortals to embrace Caecitas, The Shadow of the World, Harbinger of the Scourge.  They spread their plague like wild fire and murdered Ifrit’s precious daughter.  The Astral captured her essence and locked her away.  Ifrit went mad from grief.  He could have forgiven the death of his daughter, forgiven the mistakes, had she lived but she was gone.  In his grief he sought to burn the world and, in the end, the other Astrals were forced to slay him._

_But Phoenix’s essence could never be contained for long.  The Blessing of the Soul of the World freed her.  The war had already claimed the life of her lover several times over and would claim her lover’s life more before she would see him again._

She ended the song with the same hum that began it.  It wasn’t the whole story, but it was the parts that mattered right now.  Ignis remained quiet, mulling over what she had told him while listening to her heart, deep down he felt that what she said was true but not complete.  The song had invoked feelings of loss, betrayal and anger in him, but they felt hazy and far away. 

“That is not the whole story is it?” 

“No.”  Aurorae replied softly. “But it is the important part.  I always find you, because my father loved us so.”  She continued carding her fingers through his hair.

He was surprised by how comfortable he was with this knowledge.  It wasn’t odd or distressing to learn that she was an ancient being created by the Astrals, blessed by the Soul of the World and reborn through the ages.  It made him laugh.  It seemed so crazy, so ridiculously farfetched and yet made sense.

“What is so amusing?”  she asked, curious.

“How comfortable I am with this knowledge.  It is so crazy and ridiculously farfetched, but it makes sense.  No one will believe it and I am oddly okay with that.” Ignis was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Do you remember everything?”

“Yes, well most things, my memory isn’t perfect but the important things I remember.”  She answered. “Regardless of your past incarnations I focus on the present and love the person you are now.” 

Her words reassured him of a fear he didn’t quite realize that he had.  One where she loved him solely on who he _was_ and not who he _is_.  Her past connection to him was solely a blessing given by Ifrit that would allow her to find him throughout the ages.  She always learned to love the person he was currently, focusing on the present rather than the past.  This realization made Ignis realize how lucky he truly was to be loved so completely that such an old soul passing down through the ages took the time to learn about each and every incarnation. 

“I love you.”  He tried to keep his voice steady, but the flood of emotions caused him to choke.

Aurorae smiled.

“I love you always.” 


	16. Vivid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a racy dream.

_The pale sun of the winter dawn filtered in through the slats of Ignis’s bedroom blinds bringing him slowly into wakefulness.  Gradually he became aware of the warm body pressed against him.  One leg thrown over his legs and one arm draped over his torso. She had a small pillow wedged underneath her head and her face pressed into his side._

_It seemed like a good idea last night, sleeping in the same bed rather than one on the couch and the other on the bed, but now that morning has arrived (along with its complications) he was sorely regretting that decision.  He wasn’t entirely regretting it, however, the embarrassment of waking up with morning wood with a woman he hadn’t had sex with yet was present.  He spent several minutes willing it to go away, and had nearly succeeded, until she stretched and her soft, sleepy moan that followed had him standing back at attention._

_“Morning.”  She hummed against him stretching again._

_He froze.  If she noticed his erection she didn’t react just adjusted herself so that she was looking at him._

_“Morning.”  He couldn’t quite keep the quiver out of his voice.  Her hip was pressed right up against his crotch as she was half laying on him still and he was pretty certain she had noticed by now. “My apologies.”_

_She made a humming sound and cocked her head at him._

_“For…um…my body reacting of its own accord.”_

_“Oh.”  Her lips looked ridiculously sensual as they wrapped around the word._

_“I do not wish for you—” his breath in his throat when her hand pressed against his swollen flesh. “—Rae.”_

_She made a humming noise in response hooking her fingers around the band of his sleeping pants and underwear.  He gasped when her finger tips brushed the sensitive head._

_“Aurorae!” Jerking suddenly and pulling away he watched her amused expression become silent laughter._

_Sitting up Aurorae watched him blushing at her.  He had pulled away initially but hadn’t moved any further.  Flicking her eyes down to his erection and back up at his face Aurorae leaned closer until their cheeks were touching._

_“If you want me to stop,” she whispered her breath hot against his ear. “you have to tell me now otherwise I am going to suck your dick.”_

_Aurorae pulled away just far enough to see his face in her peripheral.  She gave him ample time to say no.  Other than blushing at her crudely honest declaration he didn’t stop her from moving.  Ignoring everything above his pants Aurorae dove straight into what she said she was going to do.  She couldn’t hide her smirk when Ignis lifted his hips enough for her to pull his pants down freeing his almost painfully erect cock into the cool air of the bedroom.  Not in the mood for teasing she engulfed his cock with her mouth._

A moan escaped his lips as dreaded consciousness stole the ‘what if’ of feelings her lips around his member.  Rubbing both hands over his face Ignis was _both_ very glad and disappointed that he gave Aurorae his room last night.  Waking up alone on the couch with a raging hard on was not the best way to start the day.  It wasn’t the first time he had this kind of dream before and it was always her.  He never dreamt about anyone else.  Even during the one time he had sex with someone else he thought about _her_ , needless to say he ended that one quickly, even if the girl didn’t take the break up well. 

Ignis sat up.  Grateful that she was still sleeping and that he could shower and take care of this before _it_ became too bothersome.  He paused briefly in front of the door to his room.  Slightly ajar he spied the barest hint of her bare shoulder peaking from beneath the pillows and blankets.  The sight along with the lingering afterthoughts of his dream made his cock twitch and a strong burst of desire coiling in his gut. 

Stifling a moan, he locked himself in the bathroom.  No, he to take of this now.  Right now.  He didn’t care that the shower wasn’t as warm as he’d like, or the shower door wasn’t closed all the way.  All he cared about was relief.  His strokes were rough and fast.  His thoughts firmly placed on _her_ and his dream…her mouth around his--. Ignis wasn’t able to finish the thought or feel guilty about masturbating to her before his orgasm over took him. It left him panting and leaning against the shower. 

* * *

 

The smell of coffee is what finally roused Aurorae from slumber.  She’d slept in one of Ignis’s old shirts.  It was comfy, smelled like him and she wouldn’t let him throw it out.  Eventually she had stolen it.  Not quite conscious enough to remember to put on pants, but somewhere in her mind she didn’t care either, Aurorae walked out rubbing her head and the sleep out of her eyes.  When she stopped and stretched the barest hint of her boy shorts peaked out from underneath.  She was still too sleep addled to notice the flush Ignis tried to hide as he finished cooking breakfast. 

He knew she’d taken it, slept in it and hell even seen it her wearing it; but never had it affected him like seeing her in it now.  Ignis was keenly aware of her body underneath the worn fabric.  The way the fabric pulled against her breasts when she reached up into the cupboard for a coffee mug or how the far too big collar drooped low enough for him to see the curve of her breasts when she set the stool down because she was too short to reach the cup she wanted.

“Morning Aurorae.”  He was proud on how steady he kept his voice.

“mmmmm.”  A sound more than a word.  Stepping off the stool she filled her cup ignoring his disgusted look as she poured a generous amount of creamer into it.

“That’s not even coffee anymore.” 

She shot him a glare.  If her eyes could summon daggers he’d be in trouble.  Her grumble caused him to laugh, which made it easier to forget about how sexy she looked or the fact he wanted to bend her over the counter and fuck her into tomorrow.  Pushing those dangerous thoughts away he shut off the stove.  Fixing their plates, he brought them to the table and setting hers in front of her before taking a seat.

“I thought we would walk over and visit Noct this morning.”  He had waited for her to drink some of her sleep away.  “The snow has let up.”

She nodded in response.  She suspected by the amount of food he made extra that he didn’t trust her brother to make a decent breakfast, which was a fair assessment to be honest.

“Noct wants you to take the room that was to be Cyril’s.” 

“Oh?”  He had to focus on her face and not the collar slipping over her shoulder. “And what do you think about this arrangement?”

She didn’t answer verbally.  She looked at him over the table.  She wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t agree or want the same thing, a big part of him wanted to hear her say it.  Aurorae watched him for a moment longer before speaking.

“I want you with me always.  Where-ever that is.  Noct is not ready to live away from me, nor I him, I believe that you coming to live with us makes the most sense.”  She explained. “Though I must ask how you would feel about such an arrangement.  You have lived with us nearly all your life and only just got your freedom.”

Ignis was quiet while he mulled over what she had said.  It was true he had very recently within the last year so or his own place away from the Citadel.  How did he feel about living with them again?  Truth be told it wasn’t a hard decision to make.

“If I am honest Rae, at first it was nice to have my own space, but it has been lonely coming home to an empty house.”  Ignis replied swirling the dregs of his coffee in his cup. “I would be willing to give up that tiny bit of freedom to be living with you both again.”

Aurorae smiled at him.  “We’ve missed you too.”


End file.
